The Princess and The Avatar
by Zpan Sven
Summary: Finding Mamoru in the arms of another woman, Usagi is rescued from his attack by a mysterious ninja who spirits her away into the adventure of a lifetime. How will her Senshi react to the newer, stronger Usagi who results from the ninja's guidance? RR
1. The Princess's Saviour

**THE PRINCESS AND THE AVATAR**

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**SUMMARY:** Finding Mamoru in the arms of another, Usagi is saved from the Earth Prince's beating by a mysterious ninja and is brought into a world of mystical ancient tournaments….

**CHAPTER**** SUMMARY:** Usagi's perfect day ends horribly as she finds her fiancé in the arms of another and is beaten by him. But when a Mysterious ninja saves her, she finds she's in for the adventure of a lifetime!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mortal Kombat or Sailor Moon. If you don't recognize it, odds are it's mine…

**AUTHOR'S**** NOTES:** Scorpious* is 19, the Inner Senshi and Usagi is 17, Mamoru is 23, the Outer Senshi (Neptune, Uranus) is 21, Pluto looks 24 but is over 5000, Hotaru is 15, Carmen* is 16, Scorpio* is over 100, although he looks around his late 20s early 30s. Normally I can't stand Rei/Sailor Mars, but for her fans, I'll be nice and change her character into something I can tolerate while trying to stay as true to her original character as I can. However, it's open season on Mamoru-baka. Kukukuku…

For pics of the crew, head over to my DeviantArt: www(dot)zpansven(dot)deviantart(dot)com

"Speech"

'_Thought__'_

("Speech in a foreign language")

_(__'__Thought__in__a__foreign__language_')

_-Sign language- _

_**.Telepathy..**_

**TIMELINE:** Post-Chaos Arc for Sailor Moon, Post-Mortal Kombat 4. Major AU on both sides.

**RATING:** PG-13

**WARNINGS:** LVSY/Y

**ARCHIVE:** FF.N, Others ask me first.

**JAPANESE- ENGLISH DICTIONARY:**

_Hai_– Yes

_Kono__yaro_ – jerk, asshole, ect

_Bakayaro_ – asshole, jerk, ect

_Onna_ – woman

_hime-sama_– princess

Youma – monster, demon

_Ore__ wa_ – I am. A rough way to introduce one's self.

_Atashi __wa_ – I am. Very feminine way of introducing oneself; can be considered flirty, often used by young women and flamboyantly homosexual men.

**CHAPTER 1: THE PRINCESS'S SAVIOR**

-  
For a martial artist, the ability to leap from rooftop to rooftop as a mode of travel was a sign of intense skill, especially in the city districts, where the change between high roofs and low roofs alongside the variations between the width of alleyways and side streets was considered quite challenging. The sight of a shadow leaping from rooftop to rooftop over the Juuban district of Tokyo's Minato Ward would have caused great alarm to the resident Champions of Love and Justice; they were prone to use the rooftops as a way of escaping from their overeager fans, the nosy media, and tabloid reporters and the shadow was moving with an even greater ease then the more highly trained Outer Senshi. The shadow was a man, towering near seven foot in height, his body powerfully build; with one hand he looked capable of ripping a head from someone's shoulders. This shadow would have given great alarm to the Sailor Senshi who patrolled Juuban – the dark aura that shrouded him, along with his dark clothing and intense training would have lead him to believe his purpose in their home was one of hostility.

In truth he had no care for the Senshi nor knew they even existed. All he wanted was a chance to rest and recover after the grueling battles he had undergone recently in an ancient mystical tournament called Mortal Kombat. The man, garbed from head to toe in black, wore the traditional ninja uniform with the additions of dark gold lapels crisscrossed over his chest, matching trim on his forearm bracers, shin guards, and the front panel of his facemask. His every move was silent, with a purpose not even he was aware. Even as he sought to be alone to recover physically from the tournament, he also needed the time to evaluate his own life and to sort through the complex patterns of lies and deceits he had been raised to believe as truths.

_'Just__what__am__I?__Am__I__Good?__Evil?__I__was__raised__to__be__Evil,__to__be__a__murderer__and__with__all__that__I__have__done,__I__am__one__…__yet__I__can__never__bring__myself__to__harm__those__who__are__Innocent__…__'_

His silent musings were cut short by a high-pitched, feminine scream of pain. Immediately he halted and leapt off the tall rooftop he was on, bouncing silently down the fire escape. He landed on the pavement below soundlessly and sprinted towards the source of the scream, seeming to morph from a passing shadow into a demonic avenger in less then the span of a heartbeat…

The evening had started so well – the weather had been wonderful and since they were on holiday from their respective schools, she and her girl-friends had gone shopping and had just hung out at their favorite arcade, a task they hadn't been able to do lately with the impending exams burdening them. She'd have invited her fiancé to join them, but he'd turned them down, having been swamped with homework, racing against a deadline set by his advanced biology professor. The day turned to dusk and the cheerful petite blonde made her way home, carrying her shopping bags; there was a slight spring in her step, the time with her friends cheering her greatly, lifting her from the gloom of recent conflicts – both with the Youma they battled as their alter-egos and with her fiancé concerning the alarming frequency he was drinking.

As she passed by an alleyway, a soft whimper caused her to pause in concern. Was someone hurt? Turning, she immediately blushed; concealed mostly by the shadows of the night was a couple, a tall dark-haired man embracing a tall, scantily clad woman with bleached blonde hair. His hand was up under her skirt and his lips fastened to hers, one of her legs wrapped around his hips. The green jacket he wore caused the petite blonde to frown – it was familiar. Intimately so.

"Mamoru…" the woman cooed when he lifted his head, placing the man's profile to the petite blonde.

Chiba Mamoru. Tsukino Usagi's stomach felt like it had plummeted to her knees and her heart had taken residence in her slender throat. He was _cheating_ on her! Not just showing an alarming tendency towards alcoholism, but infidelity as well? Where was their millennia-old love? Their future? Their destiny? Did he not think of what this could do to their future daughter? It must not have mattered to him, she thought as she sharply sucked in a pained breath, her delicate hands curling into tiny fists, after all the _kono__yaro_ was cheating on her with some barely dressed trollop! She glared at his back, clutching her shopping bags tightly, fighting the instinctive urge to cry from the pain lancing through her chest as her sapphire blue eyes welled up with tears of heartbreak.

"You _bakayaro_!" Usagi heard herself snarl, her voice thick with repressed emotion. "You cheating bastard!"

The couple jerked violently in surprise and Mamoru pulled away from the scantily clad woman in his arms. The woman's eyes were slightly glazed and she blinked at Mamoru and then at Usagi dazedly; the sudden stench of alcohol told the petite blonde all she needed to know – they were drunk. She hardened her resolve - she would not forgive and forget this, not when he'd gone out and gotten plastered when he'd told her he had an important paper due...when he had lied to her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Usako…" Mamoru began as he turned away from the other woman to face her fully; his shirt was pulled free of his pants and his overall appearance was sloppy.

Behind him, the woman blinked in drunken befuddlement, an uneasy feeling settling over her.

"Ya know what I think of you, Usako?" He sneered out as he staggered towards his now ex-fiancée, "I think you need a lesson about being a proper Queen!"

Despite his drunken state, his reflexes and speed were still incredibly sharp, a gift from his heritage as Prince Endymion. He lunged at Usagi and grabbed her roughly by the front of her blouse with one hand and yanked her close to backhand her across the face with his empty hand; the thin material of her blouse tore from the force he exerted, blood spraying as her teeth lacerated the inside of her cheek. Scornfully he shoved the battered young woman away.

Reeling, Usagi was seeing stars and there was a ringing in her ears; she didn't hear when the girl whom Mamoru had been kissing began to scream in terror as he delivered a sharp kick to Usagi's ribs. The petite blonde slammed into the rough brick wall of the alleyway, the air escaping her lungs.

"Shuddap, Bitch, or you're next." Mamoru growled at the tall blonde, his words slurred together from his extreme drunken state.

"I think not." A deep baritone growled from the shadows.

A tall, muscular figure stepped from the shadows. The tarnished gold of the trim of his armor seemed to glow dimly while his piercing yellow-gold eyes seemed to burn holes into Mamoru's head. The ninja began to approach Mamoru slowly; he glared at the Prince of Earth, his hands clenching into fists. From the corner of his eye he saw the girl who had screamed in the mouth of the alleyway.

"Run, Human."

The girl promptly scrambled to her feet and ran to call the police at the curt order from the vengeful wraith.

Mamoru leapt at the ninja, his face twisted in rage; the taller man calmly sidestepped the attack with swiftness his considerable size made it seem him incapable of. The ninja delivered a sharp kick to Mamoru's ribs as he stumbled past; the Earth Prince grunted as he felt several of his ribs snap under the ninja's heel. Stepping back, the ninja watched as the drunken Prince fell on his face. Finding him even less of threat then before, the black-clad man turned and walked over to the barely conscious Usagi. Holding his ribs, Mamoru stood shakily, breathing carefully as he looked at the intruder. With a savage growl, the Earth Prince rushed him from behind. The ninja spun around and delivered a backhanded punch across Mamoru's jaw, breaking it and sending several teeth flying. With almost contemptuous ease, he then kicked Mamoru in the sternum, causing it to shatter.

Mamoru fell back into a pulverized heap when several police cruisers pulled up at the entrance of the alleyway. The black-clad man made a spilt-second decision he hoped he wouldn't regret - he bent down and gently picked up the near comatose Usagi and the shopping bags she'd dropped in his arms. Several police cruiser doors opened and several guns were cocked as spotlights atop the cruisers suddenly focused on the ninja and the young woman he cradled in his powerful arms.

"Put the girl down and place your hands in the air, Scorpion, this is the Special Forces!" A female voice bellowed from behind the spotlights.

The ninja looked over his shoulder with a derisive laugh. "Scorpion is my Father, _Onna_!"

That tidbit of news surprised them for a split-second and gave the ninja enough time to securely clasp Usagi in his arms and leap up onto the fire escape. He swiftly made his way to the rooftop and began to leap across the rooftops swiftly, heading back to his hideaway in the warehouse district…

Gathered in the waiting room of the local Emergency Room, four young women and a young man worriedly looked at the clock, either fidgeting or pacing nervously as they waited for news on the condition of one Chiba Mamoru. Pacing with restless energy, a pale skinned beauty with long raven hair glared at the clock, then the nursing staff impatiently; her lithe form was garbed in a crimson tank top and black miniskirt, her clunky sandals clapping loudly against the linoleum. Sitting in near hysterics was a tanned blonde with long hair pulled back with a red bow in an orange tank top and white denim daisy dukes being comforted by a tall brunette with her hair pulled up in a tight tail garbed in a pink tank top and green button up work shirt tucked into a pair of blue jeans; on the other side of the blonde sat a concerned short-haired bluenette in a pale blue blouse and calf length navy blue skirt.

Standing in the doorway of the waiting room was the male of the group, his sandy blond hair messy from continually raking his hands through it, his black tee-shirt and blue jeans disheveled.

"W-we shouldn't have l-left her!" the blonde wailed, sobbing in her hands. "W-we could have done something to help them!"

"We don't know that for certain, Minako-chan," soothed the bluenette, reaching out and taking the distraught girl's hands. "Even if we were there, the odds of us being hurt as well are high."

"Odds or not, we will always feel like we should've been there to protect her, Ami." The brunette stated, stroking the blonde's hair.

"I know, Makoto-chan," the bluenette said softly.

"Damnit, I knew something was coming! I could feel it!" The raven haired young woman snarled, her hands clenching into small fists.

"Blaming yourself won't help, Rei," the young man spoke up from the door. "I feel the same way. Mamoru-kun's behavior lately has been worrying me and now this..."

"What do you mean, Motoki-kun?" Minako hiccupped.

"Mamoru-kun's been drinking more, acting differently. I thought it was just stress…" Motoki began when the doctor suddenly entered the room.

"How is he?" Rei asked. If he could talk, then they could find out where their _hime-sama_ was…

"Aside from being completely drunk and delirious when he was brought in? He has several bruised and broken ribs, a shattered sternum, and the left side of his jaw in broken into several fragments; he's missing quite a few teeth as well. We've had to wire his jaw shut to allow those a chance to heal properly and he won't be eating solid foods until it does. He'll need extensive rehab once he's strong enough for it." The doctor said, as he looked up from his charts at them.

'_Drunk?'_ Rei almost asked, but kept her mouth shut.

"When can we see him?" Motoki asked.

"He still needs a few more tests run, so until then, he's not to have any visitors." The doctor informed them, rubbing his temple. "I'll have the nurse let you know when you can see him."

Turning, the doctor exited the waiting room as Minako rose to her feet shakily and walked towards the doorway of the waiting room, her eyes fixed on the back of the man's head. She watched as a policewoman in black SWAT type gear came up to the doctor and began to question him quietly. The doctor frowned as he answered her unheard questions. Her last question caused his scowl to deep and appeared about to shake his head until she flashed a strange looking badge at him.

With a reluctant sigh, the doctor and pointed back the way he came and muttered his reply loud enough for Minako to hear, "Go down that corridor, on the left, seven doors past the public restroom."

The policewoman walked down the hallway, ignoring the frowning doctor who turned away and headed for the nurse's station. Silently Minako followed the police officer, clinging to the shadows…

Waiting until the police woman was inside the hospital room, Minako silently slipped through the partially opened door behind her and stifled a gasp. Lying there in the hospital bed, the Prince of Earth, her best friend and cousin's Betrothed, was severally beaten. The left side of his face was almost black due to the bruising and there were stitches on the underside of his jaw where the surgeons had went in to wire together the fragments of his jaw. The part of his upper torso that was visible above the hospital sheets was heavily bandaged. His skin tone was ghastly pale.

"Mr. Chiba?" The policewoman began softly and when he stirred painfully, fixing his all but swollen shut blue eyes on her, she continued, "I am Lt. Sonya Blade, member of the US Special Forces, OutWorld division. Can you tell me anything at all about the…_man_ that attacked you?"

Minako noticed the hesitation when Lt. Blade said 'man'; as though he might be something more than Human…perhaps, like a Youma… The blonde Senshi tensed reflexively at the prospect of their _hime-sama_ kidnapped by a General or Youma under the orders of a mysterious new enemy.

"He wore some sort of ninja uniform, black and gold," Mamoru began, his words slurred together, "Tall, very tall almost seven feet tall… gold eyes like a lizard…I thought I saw them turn red for a second…" His voice died off as he was forced into the oblivion of unconsciousness due to the painkillers the doctor had place din his IV shortly before the policewoman had questioned him.

Lt. Blade jerked in surprise as Minako stepped from the shadows; the young woman moved with the silence of someone highly combat trained. The policewoman swiftly removed her gun from the holster on her thigh and aimed it at the Senshi of Love, growling quietly, "Who are you?"

"I am Aino Minako. Mamoru's missing girlfriend is my cousin," the Senshi of Venus said softly.

Lt. Blade lowered her gun slightly as she demanded, "Then what are you doing here?"

"I-I saw you coming to question Mamoru-san and I w-wanted to ask for your help in finding her. According to the police the man who hurt Mamoru-san kidnapped her." Minako sniffled softly, worry furrowing her smooth brow, concern in her wide cornflower blue eyes as she looked at the policewoman.

Lt. Blade's face seemed to soften as she holstered her weapon and said, "Don't worry Aino-san, we will find Tsukino-san for you and bring her back safely from the grip of that madman."

_Drip. _

_Splash._

_Thud._

_Drip._

_Splash. _

_Thud._

_Drip_.

_Splash._

_Thud. _

It was annoying enough to cause the small figure under the worn flannel blankets and cotton sheets to stir from a deep healing sleep. To Usagi's ears came the sound of dripping water and a faint thudding. She painfully opened her sapphire eyes into narrow slits, a dim light partially illuminating the area around her. Other things came to her; a cold weight where Mamoru had struck her, a tightness around her ribs where he had kicked her, the soft pillow and firm bedding beneath her, the sound of fists striking something solid. Usagi opened her eyes completely, looking about her in cautious curiosity.

Lying flat on her back, she could see the high ceiling and bare rafters; she was in what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse, the dim light streaming in from several boarded up windows to wash over the broken and empty crates forming the furniture of the loft she was occupying. The dripping water came from a leaking pipe on the other side of the room, the water collecting in a large pot, the source of the soft splashing noise. She was on a makeshift cot composed of an old mattress with a bedroll spread over it atop several crates near an open doorway. The size of the cot made her wonder about the build of the person who had slept on it previously since the crates were strong and sturdy. The sound of fists striking something came from the room beyond the open doorway.

Usagi winced as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Beside her 'cot' was a crate that served as a night table of sorts. On it was an unlighted candle, a black leather-bound journal, a couple of writing pens, a map of Tokyo, a comb, and a ninja mask. That mask ensnared Usagi's attention. The mask consisted of two parts, a hood and a facemask; the hood was detachable, and made from black cloth while the facemask was designed to cover the wearer's mouth and nose. The facemask was made of a type of hardened leather, dyed a dark golden yellow, almost ochre color, and had small holes for ventilation.

Usagi pushed the soft, worn cotton sheets and flannel blankets off of her and cautiously stood up. She swallowed against a wave of nausea, and staggered to the open doorway on wobbly knees. Leaning against the doorframe, the petite blonde all but gasped at what she saw.

Before her was a man, near seven feet in height, with an incredibly muscular build, practicing in a style of martial arts she had never seen before. From his clothing, it was obvious he was the owner of the ninja mask; the burnished gold trim of the black armor her wore over ninjistu garb was proof. Usagi stayed quiet and watched the ninja train…

_'Just__ what __am __I?'_ Striking with a sharp side kick, the ninja evaluated the damage done to the homemade punching bag he'd put together as he circled warily, visualizing his enemy. _'Am __I__ Good__ or __Evil?'_ Ruthlessly he sent a powerful backhanded punch across the bag, dust rising from the canvas. _'Why __do __I __feel __like__ I __have __to __protect __that__ weak _onna_?'_ Spinning suddenly he lashed out with a kick and followed it with a low punch. _'I __feel__…__odd__ around__ her__…__my __chest __is __tight __and __breathing __is __difficult...'_ With a soft snarl, he snapped out a high kick, causing the sand filled canvas back to bounce on the thick chain suspending it from the rafter.

Leaping back from his makeshift punching bag and landing in a low crouch, he could sense the girl staring at him and sighed silently as he wiped the sweat from his face with a towel he had lying on a crate near his punching bag before turning to face her. He'd heard her stirring but hadn't bothered ceasing his workout, hoping she'd fall back asleep. Apparently, luck was once more not favoring him…

Usagi's heart skipped a beat as the man turned to face her. She was quite surprised by his youth - he must have been nineteen or twenty, only a few years older than her seventeen. He had short, spiky black hair, sharp golden eyes, and darkly tanned skin; his cheekbones were high and blade-like in appearance, giving him a look that was masculine and handsome, rather then pretty boy handsome as Mamoru was. His black eyelashes were long and thick as he looked at her from behind them in an angry scowl.

The petite blonde gulped and wondered if he was planning on killing her, due to the look he was giving her. The way his thick arched brows were bunched from his glower made him seem even more angry.

"You shouldn't be up," he berated her, his deep baritone voice sending a slight chill down her spine.

"Who are you?" Usagi whispered, clutching the door-frame tightly for support as her shaky knees weakened further.

"_Ore__ wa_ Scorpious. You?"

Usagi blinked at his blunt phrasing before replying, "_Atashi__ wa_ Tsukino Usagi."

"Return to the bed before I put you there," Scorpious said, his deep baritone implying the threat that if Usagi didn't move it, he'd put her to bed and she wouldn't like the results. Usagi nodded and all but ran back and dove into the bed. The towering ninja followed to make certain she'd followed his orders

She pulled the covers up around her and asked him, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because the Human would have killed you," the ninja replied and seemed surprised at himself for it.

Usagi blinked when she heard him call Mamoru 'Human'. The tiny _hime-sama_ could sense something about Scorpious…something Powerful… But if the Power he contained was Good or Evil was something she could not determine just yet…


	2. Dangerous Misunderstandings

**THE PRINCESS AND THE AVATAR**

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**SUMMARY:** Finding Mamoru in the arms of another, Usagi is saved from the Earth Prince's beating by a mysterious ninja and is brought into a world of mystical ancient tournaments….

**CHAPTER ****SUMMARY:** The Senshi are in for a big surprise as they find out a mysterious stranger is also searching for Usagi's abductor for reasons all his own. Now it is a race against time and the US Special forces and the mystery man for the Senshi. Will the three forces find Usagi and the ninja? And will Usagi want to return?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mortal Kombat or Sailor Moon. If you don't recognize it, odds are it's mine…

**AUTHOR'S ****NOTES:** Scorpious* is 19, the Inner Senshi and Usagi is 17, Mamoru is 23, the Outer Senshi (Neptune, Uranus) is 21, Pluto looks 24 but is over 5000, Hotaru is 15, Carmen* is 16, Scorpio* is over 100, although he looks around his late 20s early 30s. Normally I can't stand Rei/Sailor Mars, but for her fans, I'll be nice and change her character into something I can tolerate while trying to stay as true to her original character as I can. However, it's open season on Mamoru-baka. Kukukuku… For pics of the crew, head over to my DeviantArt account: www(dot)zpansven(dot)deviantart(dot)com

"Speech"

'_Thought__'_

("Speech in a foreign language")

_(__'__Though t__in __a __foreign__ language_')

_-Sign language- _

_**.Telepathy..**_

**TIMELINE:** Post-Chaos Arc for Sailor Moon, Post-Mortal Kombat 4. Major AU on both sides.

**RATING:** PG-13

**WARNINGS:** LVSY/Y

**ARCHIVE:** FF.N, others please ask.

**JAPANESE- ENGLISH DICTIONARY:**

_Hai_– Yes

_Iie_ – no

_Kono__yaro_ – jerk, asshole, ect

_Bakayaro_ – asshole, jerk, ect

_Onna_ – woman

_hime-sama_– princess

Youma – monster, demon

_Ore__ wa_ – I am. A rough way to introduce one's self.

_Atashi__ wa_ – I am. Very feminine way of introducing oneself; can be considered flirty, often used by young women and flamboyantly homosexual men.

_Nande_ – What

_Nani_ – What

_Tsuki__-no__-Hime_ – Princess of the Moon

_Tsuki_ – Moon

_Fuku_ – uniform, primarily the type worn by the Senshi

_Miko_ – priestess

_Gakki_ – brat

_Temee_ – bastard

_Kisama_ – bitch/bastard

_Wakizashi_ – a smaller version of a katana, usually the backup weapon

_Bo__ Shuriken_ – dagger-like shuriken

_Hira__ Shuriken_ – normal Star-shaped shuriken, ranging from three points to six or more.

_Tekko_ – hand covers/wrist guards

_Kyahan_ – shin guards

_Tabi_ – split toe socks worn with the traditional sandals. Modern versions of _tabi_ have a hard rubber sole, making them into footwear on their own, generally favored by ninja.

_Shinobi_ – another word for Ninja. Assassin.

**CHAPTER TWO: A DANGEROUS MISUNDERSTANDING**

A week had passed and for the Senshi, time seemed to stand still. Mamoru was still in critical condition and the Senshi were working frantically in an all out search for Usagi and her kidnapper, racing against time and the team led by Lt Blade. Unfortunately neither the police nor Lt. Blade's people had any leads to follow. Rei, the Priestess of Mars, had conferred with the rest of the Senshi available and in the end they decided on mystical means of location along side the use of Mercury's computer. In the end, they had decided to try a fire reading; it failed. She tried again…and again…and again, each time a failure. With the Outer Senshi missing, they had no way to contact Pluto for help and that further fueled their suspicion that a new enemy had emerged. After all who else would attack the Tsuki-hime and her beloved?

"…never has a fire reading failed like this. And never so many times in a row! **Never**!" Pacing back and forth, her robes in complete disarray, the young _Miko_'s voice rose in her anxiety; she wrung her hands, a gesture none of her fellow Senshi could recall her doing before.

"We know, Rei." Ami said quietly. "We've not been very successful with my Mercury Computer either."

"And we are just as frightened and concerned as you are." Luna said from her position sitting by Artemis.

Both advisers were in their human forms, Artemis with a strong arm around his wife, whose crimson eyes were rimmed in red from lack of sleep and her constant tears; his long white hair mingled with her ebon curls, his white shirt and pants as disheveled as her golden-yellow sun-dress; the girls' school uniforms were only neat because of the care their respective parents had taken to keep them that way. Each of them had similar eyes – when they weren't in school or searching for their missing _hime-sama_, their time was spent together wallowing in their despair, proving the adage of 'misery loves company' to be quite true.

At the chastisement, Rei stopped pacing and ranting; she fell to her knees and began to cry, her _miko_ robes crumpled around her. Makoto and Ami rushed over to their comrade and hugged the crying Priestess-in-training tightly. After several moments no other sound was heard but the soft sobbing of the ebon-haired Senshi of Mars.

An abrupt rap on the door shattered the tense mood.

"Rei-chan? There is someone here to see you…" the soft voice of Hino-san came through the door before it slid open.

Sniffling, Rei wiped the tears from her red-rimmed violet eyes and looked up at the figure that towered over her tiny, ancient grandfather. Clad in black from throat to toe, he was just over six feet in height, possessing a powerful build; the fabric of his black turtleneck was practically molded to his muscular torso. Shoulder-blade length black hair was pulled back in a loose queue that bared his tanned, harsh face; the hazel-gold eyes peered at them icily from beneath perpetually scowling brows showed despite his physical appearance he was much older than he seemed.

"How may I help you, sir?" Rei asked, sniffling slightly. It was hard for the distraught teen to remain polite and only her grandfather's presence kept her that way.

"By staying out of my way when I to capture the kidnapper." The man stated abruptly in a harsh baritone.

"Why are you after the man that kidnapped our best friend?" Ami asked him, her analytical mind racing; was this man an ally or another enemy?

"It's a personal matter." The man frigidly informed the Senshi, his posture stiff and unyielding.

Minako gulped quietly and scooted over swiftly, all but hid behind Makoto. The self-proclaimed 'Goddess of Love' could all but see the darkness that existed in the man's heart and soul and it absolutely terrified her. The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and goose-flesh appeared across her tanned skin. Makoto blinked in surprise at the stranger's coldness and Minako's reaction to him; normally the blonde would swoon over such an attractive man's rugged good looks. That she was now cowering in fear was something the Senshi of Jupiter hadn't been expecting.

"Just who are you?" Ami asked quietly, right when Lt. Blade made her presence known. The blonde officer had come to question the young women again and give as much an update she could on the dead-end of their search for the missing young woman.

"That's a good question. Answer it." Lt. Blade said from behind the man, drawing her gun and pointing it at the stranger. There was something about him that was very familiar and made her incredibly uneasy; the face his profile was familiar to her despite not having met him made her wary and hostile.

The man's lips curved into a disdainful sneer as he suddenly whirled around, casually batting at the blonde officer's gun; the shock of the blow numbed her fingers and it fell to the floor with a clatter. His other hand was moving as well, suddenly taking hold of Lt Blade by the throat and gripping her tight enough to immobilize her, but not do serious harm.

"My hunt for him is of my business and my business alone. Best you stay out of my affairs before I decide it's necessary to kill you." The tall man stated, lifting Lt. Blade into the air easily with one hand, "As for who I am, that to is none of your concern. Now be gone, _Onna_."

With an almost casual flick of his wrist he threw Lt. Blade into a wall. The stranger turned on his heel and swiftly exited the Temple as the Senshi scrambled to help the fallen woman…

Once more the petite blonde woke to the sound of dripping water – only this time it sounded…different, more like a soft splashing right near the cot the mysterious ninja had been letting her sleep in; of course it was plenty big enough even for the both of them to sleep on even though he would stoically sleep across the threshold of the door entering the loft's room. She opened her eyes and turned her head towards the sound and immediately stifled a gasp.

It was Scorpious. He stood beside the heating element that he used to heat their food and water, taking a sponge bath from a large chipped porcelain bowl that she recognized to have collected the dripping water previously; the towering ninja had a thin, worn white towel around his waist. Light curls of steam told her of the how hot the water he was using was and she heard the dripping-splashing sound again when he wrung out a thin white rag.

Scorpious had his back mostly to her, and even in the dim light she could see the vicious scars that crisscrossed his broad back and shoulders, some curling down under the towel and continuing down the area visible on the backs of his powerful thighs. Along with those scars she could see a pair of tattoos; a scorpion done in black ink on his left lower back and an oriental dragon symbol in black and dark blue ink on his right shoulder blade. The muscles under his scar-covered flesh rippled as he ran the cloth over the back of his neck.

The ninja bent forward to wash his face, the movement causing the towel around his waist pull taunt over his hips, the slightly damp material hugging his tight muscular ass. It was a sight that would have had her boy crazy friends – and even some of her levelheaded ones – blush and even squeal in unadulterated glee.

Usagi tore her eyes away from the sight before her and felt a blush creep up her cheeks as she mentally scolded herself, _'Don't__ think __about __it__…__don't __think __about __Scorpious's __ass__…__even__ if __it __is__…__GAH! __I __said __stop __it __Tsukino__ Usagi __Serenity! __This __man __saved __your __life, __remember? __You __owe __him__ the __common__ courtesy __to __bathe __in __peace __without __you __ogling __him __like __he __was __some __piece __of __meat!_'

Resolved to turn away by her stern self-lecture – even though for a moment the mental voice sounded similar to Luna's…- she tried to sit up so that she could roll over comfortably. She stifled a groan, not expecting Scorpious to hear her. He straightened up and turned around to face Usagi. When he did, she noticed some of the scars on his back extended to cross over his shoulders, biceps, and pectorals. The damp towel was even wetter in the front making it nearly transparent and molded to front of his body like a second skin. He was by her side before she could blink in shock.

"Stop trying to get out of bed. The Human did a lot of damage to your ribs…" He ordered, placing a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder to begin pushing her back down onto the cot.

"Why do you call him 'Human'? Aren't you Human too?" Usagi asked him, wanting to distract herself from how close he stood to her in very little. Scars, rudeness, and all, he was kinder then Mamoru had ever been to her.

He blinked his gold eyes in surprised and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath he stated matter-of-factly, "I am only one-fourth Human – the reminder is Demon and Saurian."

Scorpious looked Usagi directly in the eyes, waiting for her response.

"Wow…I knew that there were other species but never the Saurian…I thought they were a Myth…" Usagi replied.

The ninja blinked in shock that someone that knew nothing of the tournament knew about his kind as he exclaimed, "_Nande_?"

Usagi blushed and nodded before replying hesitantly, "I too am not Human…I am Lunarian."

His gold eyes widened in surprise, his mind racing through the many myths he had learned of, "I thought they were extinct…"

"I am the reborn Tsuki no Hime," Usagi stated and began to tell him her long, sad tale, beginning from the time of the Silver Millennium up until he had saved her from Mamoru. She didn't know why she was telling him this…it just felt so…right.

Scorpious didn't know why, but he felt the need to protect and…comfort Usagi. That was quite confusing to the young ninja – he wasn't trained to deal with females, only to kill…

-  
Walking through the warehouse district, the stranger searched for what would be a suitable location where the Ninja would have placed his hideout – it would have to be deserted for the most part, with running water and electricity optional but not required; that thankfully narrowed down the search. He was quite aware of the Sailor Senshi and Lt. Blade and her people following him, though he gave no sign of it. Coming to a halt before one of the abandoned warehouses, he ran a critical eye over it before he walked up to the boarded up door and began to tear the boards away from the door.

After he had the door unbarred, he calmly put his fist through the wood above the doorknob and reached down to unlock the door. Withdrawing his fist, he opened the now unlocked door and walked into the building leaving the door wide open…

Scorpious stiffened as he heard the fist go through the warehouse's main door. He quickly stood and walked over to his gym bag; he pulled out a clean ninja's uniform and without a thought of modesty, removed the towel from around his waist and swiftly dressed in his uniform. Pulling on his hood and face-mask he turned back to face Usagi, who was blushing brightly at the quick peepshow he had allowed her. The sight of him in battle gear however, caused her to look up at him with fear and concern in her sapphire eyes.

He knelt down beside her bed and looked her directly into the eyes.

"Someone has breached the outer defenses; I must stop them. Remain silent, Usagi…please?"

It was hard for him to say the word 'please'. He was not used to asking anyone for anything and Usagi seemed to sense and understand that as she silently nodded. Scorpious smiled slightly behind his mask as he stood.

He turned away form Usagi and was almost out the door when her soft voice stopped him.

"Be careful, Scorpious," Usagi whispered.

Scorpious looked back at her and nodded sharply; he walked out the open doorway past his training area and stood above the main area that he had begun to call 'the battle arena' where he trained fighting imaginary multiple opponents. The ninja paused on a long narrow walkway and watched as a tall figure walked to the center of the arena. His gold eyes narrowed, for this figure was familiar to him. Cruelly he smirked behind his mask as four female figures in color-coded mock sailor fuku and Lt. Blade and some of her allies creep into the sidelines of the arena.

Scorpious crossed his muscular arms over his chest and composed his features into a threatening scowl.

"You dare enter here?" He bellowed, throwing his voice so it would echo throughout the entire warehouse, sending shivers of fear down the spines of the Senshi.

The intruder looked up at Scorpious, a smirk crossing his face as he said, "We have unfinished business, _gakki_."

Scorpious gave off a soft growl and agilely flipped down from the walkway on which he stood to land gracefully on his feet, almost two yards away from the intruder; the hardwood floor didn't even creak under his added weight. He and the intruder assumed identical fighting stances. The intruder smirked as he leaped towards Scorpious as he brought his foot up to form a perfect jump kick.

Immediately Scorpious sidestepped the attack and back-flipped away from his opponent. The intruder landed in a pile of rubbish; cursing he picked himself up and ran at the towering ninja who saw him coming and leapt up onto a nearby crate. Swiftly he jumped at the intruder as he reached out and grabbed hold of one of the numerous poles that crisscrossed the arena's ceiling and swung his feet forward, striking his opponent in the chest. He pulled himself up as his opponent was sent flying back.

Glowering at the intruder, Scorpious jumped down on him, his greater weight sending the other man to fall back and they rolled across the floor, kicking and punching the other every chance they got. They finally came to a stop when they struck a large crate. The intruder ended up on top and Scorpious started to curse loudly in a multitude of languages as the intruder laughed.

"Give up, _gakki_, you can never win against me!" The intruder said with a smirk.

"Stop calling me '_gakki_', Scorpio! Just because you are my older brother does not give you that right!" Scorpious growled and Scorpio stood up.

Scorpio smirked at his little brother and pulled him up into a standing position as a familiar shriek echoed through the warehouse:

"Scorpious! Help!"

Usagi could hear the sounds of fighting and flinched every time she heard Scorpious curse and something break, either from a body slamming through it or a missed blow striking it. Nervously she shifted in the makeshift cot, cautious of her ribs as she worriedly wrung her hands. This was not something she wanted to do – she was Sailor Moon, she should be down there fighting…but she didn't have her henshin broach nor was she even fit enough to transform into her alter-ego. Blasted Mamoru-_temee_, busting up her ribs like he had and making her feel so useless!

A flicker of light caused her to tense as a shadowy figure filled the open doorway. Usagi tensed, clenching her fists as she prepared to move from the cot and grab the _wakizashi_ Scorpious had left on the makeshift table beside the cot 'just in case' she needed it the few times he'd gone out to get them groceries and supplies.

The figure was a Ninja, but he was definitely **not** Scorpious; this one was just over six foot tall, with a lean muscular build, with a ninja uniform edged in blue. His eyes were a cold hard blue and a vivid red scar trailed over his left eye.

While he was dressed similarly to Scorpious, Usagi had no clue if they were allies. The newcomer looked her over with intense scrutiny as though inspected her with x-ray vision, making the fine hairs on the nape of her neck and the back of her arms rise up. Shifting, she began to reach for the sheathed blade, opening her mouth to call for aid.

"Scorpious! Help!"

Scorpious pushed past his elder brother, and ran up the walkway's staircase, towards the room where Usagi was, panic coursing through his veins; he could barely hear Scorpio right behind him due to the blood pounding loudly in his ears. The steps were hard under his _tabi_-clad feet and his footsteps loud, echoing along with his pulse. Reaching the top of the stairs, he saw the blue and black clad ninja in the doorway and cursed; Sub-Zero, a renegade Lin Kuei ninja, whom could manipulate the moisture in the air around him to form deadly ice attacks and defensive shields.

Snarling a battle cry, Scorpious leapt at Sub-Zero as the icy ninja turned to face the younger, bigger, ninja and found himself on the ground before he could form and exploding ice clone of himself. Usagi watched as Scorpious took down the other ninja. She could hear them cursing each other as they rolled off the edge of the walkway and scrambled from the bed, grabbing the _wakizashi_ despite her pain, determined to follow them.

Ever calm, Scorpious stifled the instinctive urge to scream as he and Sub-Zero went over the walkway's edge, still pummeling each other with their fists, elbows, and knees. They separated from each other as they plummeted through the air, each maneuvering to a position that would result in less damage when they impacted with the crates and ground below. Scorpious grunted in pain as his body slammed into several empty crates, each of them shattering. He could hear Sub-Zero cursing as he met a similar fate.

Scorpious hissed as the last crate gave way beneath him and he fell head over heels before coming to a painful, jolting stop on the cold concrete floor. He pushed himself to his feet. He then heard the click of a gun and lifted his head to see Lt. Blade and her allies. Growling in annoyance, the towering ninja stood up straight, ignoring the pain racing through his ribcage; experience told him he had several bruised and possibly cracked ribs.

Glaring at Lt. Blade, Scorpious was unaware of his eyes flickering crimson. She blinked in surprise and aimed the gun at his sternum.

"Don't move, Scorpion!" She snarled the order. "Where's the girl? If you've hurt her…"

"I told you once, _onna_ – I am **not** Scorpion! Now leave, you have no business here!" Scorpious roared in annoyance.

"No business here? You kidnapped Chiba Mamoru's girlfriend and beat him nearly to death! You must pay for your crimes!" Lt. Blade shouted at him. Honestly, of all the nerve!

"**Kidnapped** her? Get your facts straight, _onna_! I _saved_ her from being beaten to death by that pathetic Human!" Scorpious bellowed, crossing his arms over his chest as he glowered at the female officer.

To say that statement surprised the Senshi was putting it mildly – Mamoru would never lay a hand on his soul mate with intent to harm. Not willingly. They had no clue how they had been lied to and manipulated by the Earth prince at all.

Outraged at what she believed to be slander against her _hime-sama_'s beloved, Mars sprang forward to attack Scorpious, screaming her denial, "That's a lie!"

Scorpio chose that moment to go from impartial observer to intervene; he leapt forward and kicked Mars from her mid-air attack path before she could reach his younger brother. The fiery Senshi crashed into her comrades as Scorpio agilely landed on his feet. Rising to her feet, the raven-haired beauty charged at the interloper and he spun swiftly, landing a roundhouse kick to her shoulder, sending her flying into Venus.

Both went down in a heap at Mercury's feet; the bluenette immediately went to help them as Jupiter shouted in rage and charged at Scorpio. He swiftly sidestepped the attack and stuck his foot out to casually trip her, causing her to fall forward into a crate. Finding her comrades fine, Mercury used the distraction of Jupiter's attack as time to prepare, channeling the icy energies of her planet.

"Mercury Shabon Spray Freezing!" She shouted, throwing the icy attack at Scorpio.

The older man cursed as the attack hit him from behind, coating him in a layer of ice so frigid it burned him even through his clothing. Scorpio growled in annoyance as he flexed his muscles and turned his head to glower at Mercury. She panted slightly and leapt at him, her gloved fist drawn back in preparation to hit him. The ice fell away as he suddenly spin, striking her in the sternum with his palm. He could feel the fragile bone under his hand crack but didn't shatter; after all, he'd only used very little of his strength against the young woman.

Scorpio turned as he heard Jupiter bellow in rage once more, reflexively bracing himself, but saw Scorpious deliver a light but accurate chop to the back of her neck, sending her falling to the ground, unconscious.

Scorpious turned to face his older brother, opening his mouth to speak when a deafening gunshot echoed throughout the warehouse. He staggered forward, his back stinging from where he'd thought a pebble had struck him.

Scorpio watched in horror as his younger sibling coughed as he staggered forward, orange colored blood suddenly frothing at his lips, blood seeping from the ventilation holes in his face mask.


	3. A New Ally! Unsettling News!

**THE PRINCESS AND THE AVATAR**

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**SUMMARY:** Finding Mamoru in the arms of another, Usagi is saved from the Earth Prince's beating by a mysterious ninja and is brought into a world of mystical ancient tournaments….

**CHAPTER ****SUMMARY:** Scorpious is dying and Usagi is panicking. In her desperation to save her new protector, will she reveal her true identity as the _Tsuki-hime_ to Lt Blade and her allies? The excitement continues as an ally of Scorpious's brings unsettling news…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mortal Kombat or Sailor Moon. If you don't recognize it, odds are it's mine…

**AUTHOR'S ****NOTES:** Scorpious* is 19, the Inner Senshi and Usagi is 17, Mamoru is 23, the Outer Senshi (Neptune, Uranus) is 21, Pluto looks 24 but is over 5000, Hotaru is 15, Carmen* is 16, Scorpio* is over 100, although he looks around his late 20s early 30s. Normally I can't stand Rei/Sailor Mars, but for her fans, I'll be nice and change her character into something I can tolerate while trying to stay as true to her original character as I can. However, it's open season on Mamoru-baka. Kukukuku… For pics of the crew, head over to my DeviantArt account: www(dot)zpansven(dot)deviantart(dot)com

"Speech"

'_Thought__'_

("Speech in a foreign language")

(_'__Thought__in__a__foreign__language_')

_-Sign language- _

_**.Telepathy..**_

**TIMELINE:** Post-Chaos Arc for Sailor Moon, Post-Mortal Kombat 4. Major AU on both sides.

**RATING:** PG-13

**WARNINGS:** LVSY/Y

**ARCHIVE:** FF.N, others please ask.

**JAPANESE- ENGLISH DICTIONARY:**

_Hai_– Yes

_Iie_ – no

_Kono__yaro_ – jerk, asshole, ect

_Bakayaro_ – asshole, jerk, ect

_Onna_ – woman

_hime-sama_– princess

Youma – monster, demon

_Ore__ wa_ – I am. A rough way to introduce one's self.

_Atashi__ wa_ – I am. Very feminine way of introducing oneself; can be considered flirty, often used by young women and flamboyantly homosexual men.

_Nande_ – What

_Nani_ – What

_Tsuki__-no__-Hime_ – Princess of the Moon

_Tsuki_ – Moon

_Fuku_ – uniform, primarily the type worn by the Senshi

_Miko_ – priestess

_Gakki_ – brat

_Temee_ – bastard

_Kisama_ – bitch/bastard

_Wakizashi_ – a smaller version of a katana, usually the backup weapon

_Bo__ Shuriken_ – dagger-like shuriken

_Hira__ Shuriken_ – the normal star-shaped shuriken, ranging from three points to six or more

_Tekko_ – hand covers/wrist guards

_Kyahan_ – shin guards

_Tabi_ – split toe socks worn with the traditional sandals. Modern versions of _tabi_ have a hard rubber sole, making them into footwear on their own, generally favored by ninja.

_Shinobi_ – another word for Ninja. Assassin.

_niisan_ – big brother

_Musuko_ - son

_Odango_ - meatball

**CHAPTER THREE: A NEW ALLY! UNSETTLING NEWS!**

-  
Scorpious choked, the unusually colored blood trickling from the ventilation holes in his mask covering his mouth further giving proof to Mars' suspicion that he was a new enemy. The ninja looked down at his chest in shock as his knees buckled; he collapsed as Scorpio leapt forward, catching his younger brother carefully, mindful of his wound. Although his senses were dulling, the younger ninja could see horrified expression on his elder brother's face and could hear Usagi's terrified scream.

"_Iie_!" The scream of their _hime-sama_ roused the fallen members of the Senshi reflexively, causing them to sit up and begin to rise to their feet.

"Scorpious!" Usagi cried out, stumbling down the walkway's staircase as Scorpio gently set his younger brother on his side, rushing by her now conscious Senshi to kneel by the fallen Ninja.

Scorpious choked as his mask began to fill with his blood; the ventilation holes were too small to allow for proper drainage. The elder ninja had his hand over the entrance wound, stifling the flow of blood. Reaching out with trembling fingers, Usagi removed the hood and facemask from the injured ninja's head. Behind her, Sub-Zero stepped into view, his eyes sweeping over the scene. Several of Lt. Blade's men shifted nervously, uncertain if they should help or not.

Usagi looked over her shoulder at Mercury, fighting the urge to cry. "Please help him..."

"W-what? But he kidnapped you!" Mercury stammered.

"No he didn't! He was telling the truth! Now help him!" The _tsuki-hime_ demanded.

"Stockholm Syndrome," Mars mumbled, Mercury nodding in agreement. It was well known that kidnapping victims could begin to identify with their kidnappers, allowing themselves to become brainwashed; in some cases falling in love with them.

"Listen to **me** damnit! He's telling the _truth_!" Usagi's voice rose in near hysteria as she glared at her Senshi. Mercury stepped back as the _hime-sama_'s eyes flickered silver, her voice changing to almost imperial and commanding. "After the shopping trip with my friends, I was walking home and took a shortcut. I heard a noise and thought someone was hurt. It was Mamoru and some girl, they were making out and Mamoru was drunk off his ass. He started hitting me and Scorpious saved me. I owe him my life and I will repay that debt!"

In the dim light of the main storage area of the warehouse, Usagi's long blonde hair, down from its customary _odango_ style and done in a loose braid, seemed to shine silver. The clothing she wore consisted of a pair of blue jeans she'd bought the day she was kidnapped and a massive worn white tee-shirt that seemed to engulf her tiny frame. Her delicate hands gripped the fabric covering the ninja's broad chest; one hand slipped around his torso, under his arm to touch the gunshot wound, her hands becoming wet and sticky with the strangely colored blood. The coppery scent was choking with her closeness to him.

No exit wound – that meant the bullet was still inside him. Despite what some believed about her intellect, Usagi knew the reasoning and theory of the injury her new friend had sustained from all of the cop and medical television shows she enjoyed watching. Shivering and fighting the urge to vomit, she looked up and her eyes landed on the man Scorpious called brother.

"Help him…" she pleaded.

Scorpio nodded as he swiftly moved to pick his younger brother up by the shoulders when Lt. Blade cocked her gun again, moving between the tall man and fallen ninja. Growling, the hazel-eyed man looked up at the Special Forces lieutenant, his eyes narrowing and seeming to shift into a more reptilian appearance as he spoke in a low threatening voice, "Get the fuck outta the way, _Bitch_, before I kill you for shooting my baby brother."

With her jaw set mulishly, Lt. Blade didn't move; from the way she looked, it was as though she was prepared to shoot the tall black-clad man as well. Almost in anticipation her forefinger began to tense around the trigger, a powerful gust of wind knocked her off of her feet. The gun clattered to the floor as the blonde woman toppled backwards, landing hard on her rear.

"Enough."

The voice was calm, female and seemed to echo with power. A flicker of relief seemed to pass through Scorpio's eyes as he looked up at the source of the voice. Reflexively, the Senshi's eyes followed his; Lt Blade rolled into a defensive crouch and her team seemed to tense for battle. Sitting perched on the railing of the catwalk high above them was a woman with long whitish-blonde hair tied back with a pale blue ribbon; she was garbed in a matching set of pale blue breeches and long vest over a white tunic, with _tekko_ matching her vest securing the sleeves of her tunic. Her blue eyes glowed with barely repressed power as she looked at them from a face infinitely serene and wise as it was beautiful.

"Typhoon." Scorpio's harsh demand identified the mysterious woman, "He's losing blood fast."

"I understand, Scorpio," Typhoon murmured as hopped down from the railing, landing on the floor below with casual ease. Gliding forward, she knelt beside Usagi and reached into one of the numerous pouches on her leather belt, bringing out a pad of gauze to press against eh wound. Looking at the tsuki-hime with calm eyes, her voice was soft but stern as she commanded the younger woman; "Hold this firmly, please. Even if he groans, hold it in place."

"_Hai_." The petite teen whispered, holding the pad against the bleeding wound, feeling the warm coppery substance being rapidly absorbed into the formerly white gauze. She could feel his muscles tensing under her fingertips through the cloth of his vest and tunic.

Shuddering in pain, Scorpious gritted his teeth, the area around his mouth turning white as he suppressed his screams of agony as Scorpio and Typhoon began to lift him, Usagi's tiny bloodstained hands holding the sopping gauze pad in place. Desperate to keep up with the long legged adults, Usagi rushed up the stairwell as they took him to his loft, ignoring her own pain. Gently the older man set his younger brother on the makeshift cot, bearing his wounded back to the room.

"Place this over the other gauze pad," Typhoon ordered softly as she passed Usagi another pad, which she placed over the blood-soaked gauze pad pressed against the wound.

Typhoon pulled a small dagger from her boot and began to cut open the back of Scorpious's vest and tunic to gain easier access to the wound. The older woman turned pale blue eyes to the worried teen who held the gauze pads in place. It was time for surgery and so far the teenaged girl seemed to have a calming effect on the normally volatile Scorpious.

"Thank you. We need to switch places, I where you are and you need to move to the head of the…bed," she termed the makeshift cot, "so that he can see that you are safe. Otherwise, he will move when he must stay still."

Usagi nodded shakily, ignoring her Senshi who filled the doorway, watching the scene before them, each with a mixture of emotions; Mercury was analyzing the medical skill of the woman and found her highly skilled, at the level she wished to achieve; Mars eyed them with suspicion, wanting to grab Usagi and flee to safety; Venus could already feel several bonds, from the love between the brothers, to the unacknowledged attraction Usagi held for Scorpious and he for her; Jupiter was kneading her hands, cracking her knuckles softly as she sought to decipher the truth behind the words of Usagi and Scorpious – the brunette wanted to believe her _hime-sama_ no matter what and decided that even if she was under the influence of some Syndrome, the Senshi of Jupiter would not waver in her support to the _tsuki-hime_.

Relinquishing control to the medic, Usagi sat on the cot's pillow and was surprised when Scorpious subconsciously entwined and arm around her waist, holding onto her as though she was his lifeline away from the pain in his back. Typhoon worked swiftly as she gently peeled the two pads of gauzed from wound; the blood soaked pads hit the floor beside the cot with a wet squishing sound that seemed to echo throughout the loft. Coming to stand behind the Senshi now was Lt Blade and her team.

Carefully the medic smeared a numbing cream she pulled from one of the pouches strapped to her waist around the wound, hoping it would act swiftly so she could remove the bullet and heal the wound. Usagi stroked Scorpious's spiky black hair as she watched the medic probe into the wound with what looked like to the inexperienced teen a pair of long tweezers. The wounded ninja buried his face into her lap and the _tsuki-hime_ could hear a faint growl reverberating in his throat.

"It's alright," Usagi crooned softly.

A moment later, Typhoon pulled out the bullet from the wound, placing a clean gauze pad on the wound. Bracing a hand on the pad, the medic began tapping shiatsu points around the wound to lessen the pain and slow the flow of blood. Combined with the numbing cream she had applied earlier, Scorpious could feel the pain become a dull ache.

Immediately the stubborn ninja began to push himself up, ready to fight once more. A familiar hand on his shoulder told him to stay put.

"Stay down, _gakki_," Scorpio warned him.

Scorpious scowled at his brother's choice of words and unwrapped his arms from Usagi's waist. He pushed himself out of the bed/cot, rising shakily to his feet, towering over the much more petite Typhoon and Usagi. Turning, he leveled a golden glower at crowded doorway as Usagi stood carefully.

With pained eyes, Mercury leaned on her stronger comrade Jupiter, a small hand on her cracked sternum. Rising to her feet gracefully, Typhoon walked over to the Senshi of Mercury and gave the smaller young woman a glance over. Tapping several Shiatsu points, Mercury could feel her pain alleviating before Typhoon stepped back to beside Scorpious and Usagi. The Senshi now watched as the unmasked and bare-chested Ninja step before Usagi in a protective manner. Venus and Jupiter instantly went heart eyed at the handsome ninja's face and form; however, Mars and Mercury however noticed the scars on his shoulders, chest, and biceps, indicators of an obviously powerful Ninja who'd led a troubled and dangerous life.

Shyly Usagi wrapped her arms around Scorpious from behind, all but hiding behind his towering form. The teenaged ninja immediately turned a bright greenish color in embarrassment when he felt her smaller, much more delicate female body press up against his. Mentally he cursed the blush that spread across his cheekbones as he brought his hands up to rest on her hands, intent on removing her grip from him...yet he found that he couldn't bring himself to do it as he looked down at his large, scarred hands on her pale delicate ones.

"I'm alright..." Scorpious said, his voice gruff.

Mercury observed the pair, a slight smile subconsciously crossing her face; she had a strange feeling that she knew this Ninja, despite the fact she'd never seen him before. Beside her, Mars's violet eyes narrowed as she saw the ninja's hands on Usagi's, her posture wary and protective of the small blonde. Noting the rising tension, Typhoon lightly cleared her throat, causing all eyes to fly over to her. She smiled serenely at Scorpious and Usagi before speaking.

"Scorpious, your mother sent me to find you and your brother. There is...an emergency..."

Scorpious's blush subsided rather quickly at the flicker of emotion that crossed through Typhoon's serene eyes in a fraction of a second; concern, fear, worry. Rarely did the serene woman ever show such emotion and he turned rather pale. So far only two beings had caused her to show those emotions – Shao Khan and Shinnok. Deep in his heart, he knew what that meant since Shao Khan was dead.

"No...not him..." he whispered, his voice somewhat shaky.

"Scorpious, what's wrong?" Usagi asked him as she scooted around his bulk, tilting her head back so that she might look up at him, concern for him in her sapphire blue eyes.

"He's not dead, is he?" Scorpious asked, his older brother frowning in concern.

"No. And now we must put petty differences aside and unite against this resurrected threat." Typhoon advised.

"What threat?" demanded Lt Blade.

"Let's go downstairs where there's more room so we can all be part of this briefing," Scorpio suggested.

"What's wrong?" Usagi persisted, not liking the look of unease in Scorpious's face – it bordered on fear. "Who's not dead?"

"A powerful, evil entity that was thought defeated…"


	4. Enemies and Allies

**THE PRINCESS AND THE AVATAR**

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**SUMMARY:** Finding Mamoru in the arms of another, Usagi is saved from the Earth Prince's beating by a mysterious ninja and is brought into a world of mystical ancient tournaments….

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** The Senshi and Lt Blade's team confront the Ninja trio over the resurrected enemy and discover another threat to Usagi's Ginzuishou in the form of Shinnok. Can the three parties put their distrust for one another aside and work together? With time running out, just how far will Shinnok's forces go…and how much have they done already?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mortal Kombat or Sailor Moon. If you don't recognize it, odds are it's mine…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Scorpious* is 19, the Inner Senshi and Usagi is 17, Mamoru is 23, the Outer Senshi (Neptune, Uranus) is 21, Pluto looks 24 but is over 5000, Hotaru is 15, Carmen* is 16, Scorpio* is over 100, although he looks around his late 20s early 30s. Slight AU for the back-story of Usagi – she's a foster kid, with a couple called Hidou and Shingo isn't in the picture…yet. Normally I can't stand Rei/Sailor Mars, but for her fans, I'll be nice and change her character into something I can tolerate while trying to stay as true to her original character as I can. However, it's open season on Mamoru-baka for now. Kukukuku…

For pics of the crew, head over to my DeviantArt account: www(dot)zpansven(dot)deviantart(dot)com

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

("Speech in a foreign language")

_('Thought in a foreign language_')

_-Sign language- _

_**.Telepathy..**_

**TIMELINE: ** Post-Chaos Arc for Sailor Moon, Post-Mortal Kombat 4. Major AU on both sides.

**RATING:** PG-13

**WARNINGS:** LVSY/Y

**ARCHIVE:** , , , , others please ask.

**JAPANESE- ENGLISH DICTIONARY:**

_Hai _– Yes

_Iie_ – no

_Kono yaro_ – jerk, asshole, ect

_Bakayaro_ – asshole, jerk, ect

_Onna_ – woman

_hime-sama _– princess

Youma – monster, demon

_Ore wa_ – I am. A rough way to introduce one's self.

_Atashi wa_ – I am. Very feminine way of introducing oneself; can be considered flirty, often used by young women and flamboyantly homosexual men.

_Nande_ – What

_Nani_ – What (confused/startled)

_Tsuki no Hime_ – Princess of the Moon

_Tsuki_ – Moon

_Fuku_ – uniform, primarily the type worn by the Senshi

_Miko_ – priestess

_Gakki_ – brat

_Temee_ – bastard

_Kisama_ – bitch/bastard, depends on the gender of the person addressed

_Wakizashi_ – a smaller version of a katana, usually the backup weapon

_Bo Shuriken_ – dagger-like shuriken

_Hira Shuriken_ – normal Star-shaped shuriken, ranging from three points to six or more.

_Tekko_ – hand covers/wrist guards

_Kyahan_ – shin guards

_Tabi_ – split toe socks worn with the traditional sandals. Modern versions of _tabi_ have a hard rubber sole, making them into footwear on their own, generally favored by ninja.

_Shinobi_ – another word for Ninja. Assassin.

_Boku wa_ – tough, slangy way to introduce oneself. Used by tomboys and prissy boys.

_Watashi wa_ – can be considered formal, is one of the most polite and common ways to introduce oneself.

_Kaachan_ – mom

_Touchan_ – dad

_Musuko_ – son

_Musume_ – daughter

_Neechan / anechan_ – big sister

_Niisan / Anikun_ – older bother

-

**CHAPTER FOUR: ENEMIES AND ALLIES**

-

It took nearly fifteen minutes for all to assemble in the main cargo area of the abandoned warehouse. Three groups stood apart from one another, each eyeing the other groups warily. Venus and her Senshi stood blocking the way back upstairs, worried about their _hime-sama_ remaining with the group of ninja; Lt Blade and her group stood blocking the main entrance.

"I think introductions are in order," the voice was soft, dryly amused. Typhoon, the medic-nin. "Perhaps it would be a welcome ice-breaker?"

"As you all might know, since you all seem so intent on rescuing me… _Atashi wa_ Tsukino Usagi," the petite blonde introduced herself.

"_Boku wa_ the Senshi of Lightning, Sailor Jupiter," the tall, curvy brunette Senshi spoke next, crossing her lean, muscular arms under her impressive bosom, the pink ribbon there rustling from the movement. Power seemed to crackle around her, wreathing her with superhuman strength and abilities; her _fuku_ seemed to move with that power, reflecting her mood. Her tough, almost slangy way of introducing herself told them that she was in no mood for pleasantries.

"_Watashi wa_ the Senshi of Ice, Sailor Mercury," the petite bluenette introduced herself as she bowed to them respectfully, her gloved hands clasped before her blue pleated miniskirt.

"_Atashi wa_ Sailor Venus!" the blonde Senshi said with a grin, giving them the victory hand gesture. "Senshi of Love and defender of Justice everywhere!"

"Sailor Mars," the raven-haired Senshi of Fire was curt, her very posture wary and anxious, sparks of flames flicking from her fingertips and the ends of her hair as she shifted in place anxiously.

It took a discreet elbow from Typhoon to get Scorpio to speak; with an annoyed sigh, he reluctantly introduced himself, "I'm called Scorpio. No it's not my real name. I'm not telling you my real name. So don't bother asking."

When his older brother sent the evil eye his way, Scorpious growled softly in his throat. "Scorpious. Don't know my real name, don't care."

"I knew you looked familiar," the contemplative voice came from the ninja in blue-trimmed black garb with the scar over one eye. "You were a Lin Kuei, weren't you?"

The towering ninja stiffened despite his wounds, his towering body all but quivering from the tension running through his muscles.

"Not willingly," Scorpious spoke through gritted teeth.

"And you are?" Usagi asked of the nin bearing the scar seemingly proudly displayed on his face.

"Sub-Zero. Lin Kuei renegade, like him," the man stated, tilting his head in respect. Sub-Zero knew the difficulty in escaping from the Lin Kuei and could respect the strength, the skill such an endeavor took. "Lt Blade sent out a request to some of us who are allied through the Tournament when she saw what she believed to be Scorpion abducting a young woman."

"It was tough who to pick, but…." Lt Blade replied gruffly with a shrug. "Sub-Zero was the best choice if I was going after Scorpion. Same with Lui Kang – he's rumbled with Scorpion a few times in the Tournaments…"

Beside the blonde Lieutenant, a massive man of African heritage gave her a reassuring pat on the back. "You panicked, pure and simple. With what happened at the last tourney I don't blame you. Almost dieing puts you on edge." He looked at the others and grinned as he introduced himself. "Name's Major Jackson Briggs, Jax to all my buddies."

Another man in a black police-styled uniform cleared his throat, his hazel eyes showing his unease as he spoke, removing his cap and running a gloved hand over his shortly cropped dark brow hair. "Kurtis Stryker here. Call me Kurt. San Francisco Riot Police originally, recruited because of my experience with the Tournament and my background in law enforcement… and 'cause I speak Japanese…"

"Lui Kang, current Champion," the Chinese man with the red tank top visible under his black leather jacket introduced himself, his shaggy hair pulled back from his almond shaped eyes by a red strip of cloth tied around his forehead. His blue jeans were worn and comfortable looking and the boots he wore seemed capable of inflicting a great deal of damage if he decided to fight.

The Champion was the only man from the five man team after Scorpious that was dressed in solely civilian garb – Sub-Zero's gear had a uniform, almost military feel to it. The fact a Tournament, which Kang seemed the Champion of, had been mentioned several times caused Sailor Jupiter's ears to perk in interest.

"What tournament are you talking about?" demanded the ever suspicious Sailor Mars before the Senshi of Lightning could open her mouth to make her own inquiry.

"Mortal Kombat," Lui Kang stated solemnly, his chocolate-hued eyes darkening to near black as he tried to suppress the memories those two words brought up within him. "It is an ancient tournament, created by the Elder Gods to keep the rampant destruction of Realms under control, destruction caused by the wanton invading of rival warlords and tyrants. It takes ten consecutive defeats of the Chosen of a certain Realm to allow for invasion – Earth itself barely escaped invasion from Outworld."

_Outworld._

The Senshi stiffened reflexively, the word sending a chill down their spines. The fact the word they had never heard before seemed so familiar sent off warning bells in the backs of the Reincarnated warriors minds. It didn't take the telepathic connection the Senshi shared to come to the same conclusion: Outworld equaled bad juju -- worse then the resulting juju from pressing The Red Button.

"You said an evil thought defeated was still alive." Sailor Mercury queried. "Who or what do you refer to?"

"In the most recent of the Mortal Kombat Tournaments held, the Chosen Warriors of Earth face a fallen Elder God named Shinnok. He was the Elder God of the NeatherRealm, one of the Hell planes to exist." Typhoon stated calmly.

"Yeah, he's dead." Jax replied.

The expression on Typhoon's face however told him a different story.

"He was a God, Major, even with his Fallen status. As he was the God of the NeatherRealm, the connection that he had to the NeatherRealm was still strong. He did die, on the mortal plane and has been gathering forces in the NeatherRealm to give the current ruler of the NeatherRealm trouble. They attempted a coupe...and was successful. There is an Orb that can return him to Life and his minions still on the mortal plane are searching for it," the blonde medic-nin informed them grimly.

"How many minions?" Lt Blade asked. "Are they…here?"

"He has legions, armies still loyal to him in Outworld and here on Earth. The Earthen legion calls itself 'The Brotherhood of Darkness'." Typhoon stated, watching Lt Blade and Jax pale.

"Shoulda known those bastards had more to them then met the eye, 'specially after we found out about the Tournament," Jax hissed. "They've been masquerading as a group of mercenaries and terrorists."

"Assassinations, thefts, bombings, you name it, they've had a hand in it." Lt Blade growled in agreement. "Just where is this orb anyway?"

"No one knows. It has several names and is connected to several myths." Typhoon replied. "The most common name shared by the many cultures is 'the silver crystal' – in common myths for this part of the world, it is called the 'Ginzuishou', which some scholars believe to mean silver moon crystal."

Usagi looked at the medic with stunned eyes as the Senshi's faces had a myriad range of expressions: Mercury paled, her lips tightening in shock; Jupiter straightened her spine and shoulders, her jaw setting stubbornly in determination to fight; Venus pursed her lips and gave a tense nod of understanding; Mars eyed the medic-nin suspiciously, wondering why the woman gave such information so freely. Typhoon looked at them a brow raised.

"I take it you know of the orb they seek?" The blonde ninja asked them. "It took our scholars quite sometime to find out about the Silver Orb Shinnok's minions seek."

"We know it well. We guard it." Mars stated tersely.

"Then you must prepare – the Brotherhood is utterly ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what they want," Typhoon murmured in worry.

"They've killed civilians, kids, old folks, anyone that has stood in their way – they might look human, but they're heartless monsters." Lt Blade growled in agreement.

"So we fight 'em and beat 'em like we've done the others. Nobody's touching the Ginzuishou," Jupiter muttered, her fist striking the palm of her opposing hand.

"They fight primarily hand to hand and have trained from childhood according to our sources," Jax informed her. "They won't just stand there like those Youma things I've heard about – Hadeon especially…."

"Who?" Venus asked a slight frown on her face.

"He's the leader of their deadliest terror cell – the man is completely insane," Lt Blade stated grimly, "I think just about every country has an arrest or kill on sight order for him."

A chill settled in the storage area of the abandoned warehouse as the Senshi each pictured a man that would garner such an intense response from the respective leaders of each government. Mercury shivered slightly, practically seeing a cloaked man in the shadows with hands and lips covered in blood, like a demon from the horror movies Venus and Mars would pick out for them to watch on the nights they slept at the temple; the petite Senshi could almost smell the overpowering scent of blood and putrid flesh coming from the mortal monster her over-active mind's eye was conjuring up. The feeling of a gentle fingertip brushing her shoulder caused her to look up at the tall Senshi of Jupiter. Her comrade's worried green eyes looked down at her.

"S-sorry," the Senshi of Mercury murmured, her soft voice almost inaudible. "It's hard to picture a man so evil he is more a monster then mortal…"

"He is, sweetie, he is," Lt Blade's voice was sympathetic. "He's a brutal animal that walks around on two legs. His aura screams death and evil – I think you'd know him, even if he was incognito. When someone's caused as much pain and suffering as him, it clings to their very aura."

"We've got reports on all their field commanders, some more in detail depending on their certain fields but some of it is just rumor." Jax stated, rubbing the back of his muscular neck with an armored hand.

"Perhaps it would be wise to compare the data we've all collected?" the blonde medic-nin murmured the suggestion.

"We've had breaches in our security, where'd be safe?" the Major sighed.

"Perhaps, and I understand this is asking a great deal of trust from each party, we should assemble at my clan's base?" Typhoon suggested. "We've got a fortress for our clan on an island southeast of Ibariki Prefecture, among the Nampo-Shoto Island chain."

It was a show of goodwill, telling their potential allies where their home was, one of the most closely guarded secrets of their clan. Lt Blade and Jax looked at one another and with the unison of mind that came from being partners as long as they, returned their gaze to the blonde woman.

"Alright -- but we're keeping our weapons," Jax's voice held a tone that informed them that this was nonnegotiable.

"Understood."

"We better get the young lady home," Officer Stryker suggested shyly, hesitant to interrupt the discussion between his team leaders and the representative of the unknown clan of warriors.

"_Iie_! I'm staying with Scorpious," the petite blonde teen disagreed immediately, her delicately pointed chin rising in defiance.

"You should go home to your parents, Tsukino-san, I'm certain their worried," Sailor Mars stated, her voice almost commanding the smaller teen.

"I can call them and let them know. This…this is important, far more important." Usagi retorted softly. "Besides, I'm just a foster kid with the Hidou family, and they probably haven't even noticed I'm gone."

"If it is her wish, it shall be," the soft growl came from the young, towering ninja.

"Besides, it does involve me," the petite _tsuki-hime_ stated, ignoring Sailor Mars's warning hiss. "I have the Orb Shinnok's people are after. I…I think they might know I have it. Something about Mamoru wasn't right when he attacked. Even if he was drunk, his eyes shouldn't have been that dilated. I should know, I've seen him drunk before and he's never been overly violent, mostly depressed..."

-

-

-

_Beep. Tap._

_Beep. Tap._

_Beep. Tap._

The soft, repeating beeping stirred him back to consciousness. Normally the beeping wouldn't bother him; it was a noise he'd gotten used to in his medical training…but…

_Beep. Tap. _

What was the metallic tapping sound? Groggily he opened dazed blue eyes to see a long pink nail tapping against metal rail of his hospital bed. Pink nails normally didn't bother him; Usagi painted her nails pink, a soft cheerful pink that reflected her personality, but that nail…it was too long to be Usagi and the shade was wrong, darker almost like blood diluted greatly by water...

"About time, lover," a feminine voice cooed. It was a nice voice, husky and without accent, but the tone…malicious despite the 'endearment'.

Reflexively he tensed, causing aching muscles to protest. Chiba Mamoru stared at the woman with bleached blonde hair sitting beside his hospital bed. Green eyes glared at him, full pink lips curled into a mocking smile. She would have been beautiful if it hadn't been for the sheer dark aura that was around her; a tight tank top matching her nails hugged her upper body, her slender but toned arms bare and low-rise blue jeans hugged her hips and thighs. Her nails tapped against the metal railing again.

"I told you if you failed me, there would be consequences."

Mamoru's mind was rapidly clearing as wary panic set in; he'd been free of her for a week now and his mind was returning to its rightful state.

"Duvessa," his voice was slurred due to his broken jaw; that ninja packed quite a punch but despite the pain, the Earth Prince was grateful for that punch – pain could clear away the clouds of fear and lies quite well.

"My superiors want the Ginzuishou, lover. And they are growing impatient," Duvessa's voice was stern as she spoke, any pretense of affection gone from her now.

"N-n-no. N-not going to help you hurt my friends," the bedridden man grunted in pain.

"But that's the wonderful thing, darling – you already have!" She laughed mockingly.

Mamoru's hands clenched in the fabric of his hospital bed's covers, Usagi's bruised face flashing in his memories. "W-what?! No! You bitch…" his slurred words held hatred in them as he fought to sit up so he could get at the treacherous woman sitting at his bedside.

"Now, now, wouldn't do to raise your blood pressure!" Duvessa cooed mockingly as she brought a full syringe into view. She gave the plunger a squeeze, removing any air bubbles inside it with a small sprits of it's contents. With an insane smile she injected the contents of the syringe into the helpless Earth Prince's IV. "Good night, darling!"

"N-no…!" Mamoru could feel the drug claiming him as blackness descended across his vision. _'Usa…sorry…'_


	5. Soldier Pluto

**THE PRINCESS AND THE AVATAR**

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**SUMMARY:** Finding Mamoru in the arms of another, Usagi is saved from the Earth Prince's beating by a mysterious ninja and is brought into a world of mystical ancient tournaments….

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** A meeting of the minds is underway for the allies of good…and evil. Will the Senshi, Chosen of Earth, and their new ninja comrades be able to trust each other enough in time to fight not just for their lives, but the lives of the inhabitants of Earth Realm? And just who is this new guy that has been sent by Sailor Pluto?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mortal Kombat or Sailor Moon. If you don't recognize it, odds are it's mine…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Scorpious* is 19, the Inner Senshi and Usagi is 17, Mamoru is 23, the Outer Senshi (Neptune, Uranus) is 21, Pluto looks 24 but is over 5000, Hotaru is 15, Carmen* is 16, Scorpio* is over 100, although he looks around his late 20s early 30s. Normally I can't stand Rei/Sailor Mars, but for her fans, I'll be nice and change her character into something I can tolerate while trying to stay as true to her original character as I can. However, it's open season on Mamoru-baka. Kukukuku…

For pics of the crew, head over to my DeviantArt account: www(dot)zpansven(dot)deviantart(dot)com

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

("Speech in a foreign language")

_('Thought in a foreign language_')

_-Sign language- _

_**.Telepathy..**_

**TIMELINE: **Post-Chaos Arc for Sailor Moon, Post-Mortal Kombat 4. Major AU on both sides.

**RATING:** PG-13

**WARNINGS:** LVSY/Y

**ARCHIVE:** , , , , others please ask.

**JAPANESE- ENGLISH DICTIONARY:**

_Hai _– Yes

_Iie_ – no

_Onna_ – woman

_hime-sama _– princess

_Youma_ – monster, demon

_Nande_ – What

_Nani_ – What

_Tsuki no Hime_ – Princess of the Moon

_Tsuki_ – Moon

_Fuku_ – uniform, primarily the type worn by the Senshi

_Miko_ – priestess

_Gakki_ – brat

_Temee_ – bastard

_Kisama_ – bitch/bastard

_Wakizashi_ – a smaller version of a katana, usually the backup weapon

_Bo Shuriken_ – dagger-like shuriken

_Hira Shuriken_ – normal Star-shaped shuriken, ranging from three points to six or more.

_Tekko_ – hand covers/wrist guards

_Kyahan_ – shin guards

_Tabi_ – split toe socks worn with the traditional sandals. Modern versions of _tabi_ have a hard rubber sole, making them into footwear on their own, generally favored by ninja.

_Shinobi_ – another word for Ninja. Assassin.

_Kunoichi_ – female ninja

-

**CHAPTER FIVE: **_**SOLDIER**_** PLUTO?!**

-

Silence seemed to echo in the storage bay of the warehouse, broken by Sailor Mars groaning as she palmed her face, hiding her reddened features behind her white gloves; damn that girl, going against the advice of her Senshi…they might love the blonde to pieces but sometimes she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. The tiny blonde seemed to sense the ebon-haired Senshi's thoughts and glared at her from the corner of her eye, giving a slight shake of her head; this was her decision, to show that she trusted her new comrades.

"You're the Moon Princess?" Lt Blade demanded, shock on her face as she stared at the young woman before her. It seemed too incomprehensible that such a fragile young woman could wield so much power…

Usagi nodded, lifting a hand to scratch the back of her neck while smiling sheepishly at the older blonde, "I found out when I was fourteen that I was the reincarnation of the _tsuki-hime_ not too long after I became Sailor Moon and the rest of the Inner Senshi awakened in order to fight an ancient Earth sorceress whom had become the host of a very nasty dark entity that helped cause our respective kingdoms to fall…"

"Metallia and her little pet Beryl with her stooges," Sailor Mars growled, her gloved hands curling into fists from memory of Jadeite sending those possessed planes after Sailors Moon, Mercury, and herself.

"But I'm guessing this Shinnok guy'll be way tougher to handle then any of our past enemies…maybe even tougher then Chaos if he's really able to bust out of Hell with the help of that Brotherhood of his," murmured Sailor Venus, unease in her posture.

"They have spies everywhere, maybe we should get the hell out of here," suggested the Major, whom had been scanning their surroundings with the practiced paranoia of a military veteran.

"Agreed. Please, allow us to extend the hospitality of our yacht," the soft-spoken medic-ninja offered.

-

-

-

The yacht as it turned out, was just that, sleek and white that was designed to slice through the waves. It was a small yacht, meant to house only a handful of people for only a couple hour-long cruise and staffed by a pair of young men that had been lounging on the deck awaiting their return; they were close to the Senshi's own age and garbed similarly to one another in loose tunics and breeches, with gleaming black knee-high boots. The taller of the two had nearly white skin and an almost knee length braid of dark blue hair; his icy appearance was offset by the blue material of his tunic, and the paleness of his skin was brought into stark contrast by his snug black breeches. His smaller comrade greatly resembled the serene Typhoon, down to matching her hair and eye coloring; the colors of his tunic and breeches also matched the _kunochi's_, with the tunic white and breeches an identical pale blue.

The smaller young man watched them board the yacht with almost solemn eyes, while his counter part was loud and vivacious, even under Scorpio's dour glare. "Welcome aboard, everyone! _Boku wa_ Blizzard, your host for this evening!"

Scorpio stared at the hyperactive teen before looking at Typhoon, deadpanning perfectly: "I thought Pyre told you to limit his sugar intake."

"I have," the blonde _kunoichi_ replied stoically. "Unfortunately, we've determined that he's naturally like this."

"I'm standing right in front of you, ya know. Have you no care about my feelings?!" the long-haired teen wailed dramatically.

Scorpio faked a thoughtful look before announcing, "None what so ever."

The taller, older ninja placed his palm on the smaller male's face and shoved hard enough to send the boy toppling into the ocean, getting him out of the way so the Senshi and Chosen of Earth Realm could board the yacht. Blizzard drug himself from the ocean and on board after the last of the guests had boarded, wringing the salty water from his braid as he grumbled profanity under his breath.

In a rare, awkward display of chivalry, Scorpious helped Usagi board the yacht when the small blonde _tsuki-hime_ proved herself to be unsteady on her feet when she moved to board the yacht via the narrow plank connecting the vessel to the dock. Scooping the small female in his arms, the towering ninja backed up and charged forward. With a controlled somersault, he flipped through the air and landed on the deck of the yacht without a sound. Carefully he set Usagi on her feet and after a few wobbly steps, she managed to get used to the slight rocking of the vessel.

"Should you be moving around in such a manner with your injuries?" Sailor Mercury queried of the towering ninja, whom had begun to walk away from the small blonde nonchalantly.

"I agree with her," Usagi said with a slight pout when Scorpious seemed like he'd ignore her Senshi's cautionary words.

The ninja caught sight of the small blonde's expression from his peripheral vision and gave a sigh. "I heal fast. As do you, I've noted; those ribs of yours would have rendered a human bedridden for quite sometime."

"Fight as many Youma and get thrown around as much as we do, and you'll find yourself tougher then most 'humans'. The healing factor is part of our respective heritages, thankfully," Mars interjected as she sat down at the circular table that was bolted onto the deck; the chairs were likewise bolted to the deck, but the seats rotated to allow one to sit.

Blizzard, growling beneath his breath, descended below deck to get dried off and they could hear the motor of the yacht start up with a throaty hum as Scorpio himself took the helm. With an expert hand that kept the ride smooth for those who were novice to sailing, the older _shinobi_ watched the sea's horizon with a critical eye. The remaining Senshi and their _hime-sama_ sat around the table along with Lt. Blade and Typhoon, the males being chivalrous; well, except for Scorpious – he wasn't sitting because he wanted to remain prepared in case members of the Brotherhood were following them…that and he just didn't know what chivalry was and felt he could better intimidate the males among the Chosen of Earth Realm standing so that he could tower over them from his lofty height.

The journey was swift and mostly uneventful, with few rough patches along the way. It didn't seem very long until they could see the group of small islands that made up the Nampo-Shoto Island chain on the horizon. The yacht began to slow as Scorpio navigated the shallower waters of the island chain with the expertise that told them this was a frequent trip for him. The sound of the yacht's engine caused birds to take flight, their calls echoing overhead as a wide turn brought them into view of the last island of the chain.

Before them was an island dominated by a mountain with a dense forest carpeting its base; embedded in the side of the mountain was a massive fortress that appeared to be carved from the very rock of the mountain. The design of the fortress was a mixture of European and Asian, the stone dark and if the sunlight hadn't been hitting it just so as they approached, it would have been difficult to tell it was even there.

"It's a natural trick on one's senses," Typhoon informed them. "The act of camouflage as it's greatest, built several hundred years ago out of necessity during the beginning of the wars between the ninja clans."

"It was known by the Lin Kuei that the Sa'hill had gone to ground and was offering aid to the Shurai Ryu, but where exactly was never known due to the secretive nature of the members of the Sa'hill," Sub-Zero murmured, eyeing the fortress in awe of the design; the Lin Kuei's own fortress was ancient and imposing jutting up from the landscape, dominating the remote valley it was located in.

Scorpio navigated the small yacht to the side of the island, entering a grotto hidden by hanging moss. Cutting the engine, Scorpio carefully maneuvered the yacht into a docking slip, the anchors dropping to bring the yacht to a halt. The vessel rocked lightly and stilled as Blizzard bounced with a graceful ease that the Senshi could only access in their transformed states from the deck of the boat onto the dock, where he rolled a much more stable staircase for the guests of his clan to descend from the yacht on.

"Thanks," Stryker muttered to the long-haired _shinobi_-apprentice in appreciation.

"I aim to please," the younger male retorted good naturedly.

The allied forces gathered on the dock and with Typhoon leading them like a gracious hostess, they made their way from the docks; they saw there were several other types of boats docked, from the small yachts like the one they had arrived in to a couple commercial fishing boats and simple row boats. Exiting the dock brought them through several caverns turned functional rooms; always, they were quick to notice was the presence of an alert member of the Sa'hill looking them over with the wariness that told them outsiders were a rare sight for them. There was, to Usagi's puzzlement, a look of something that bordered fear when most of the members of the Sa'hill looked towards Scorpious.

It was something the petite blonde didn't understand; he was so kind to her, so considerate and gentle despite his gruffness and hard exterior. Her attention was drawn to the interior of the caverns they passed through; to her amazement the connecting caverns had their roughhewn features tamed by the determined hands of her ninja comrades' ancestors, making them more into rooms. The rooms they had been passing through so far seemed designed for a dual purpose – reception of guests and as a discreet guard house, with ornate but fully functional weapons within quick reach. Their preparedness bordered on paranoia, but it was something the military veterans and reincarnated warrior-princesses understood quite well…

-

-

-

"They have met." There was barely contained excitement in the voice that was both young yet aged.

They had been watching from their post, always watching and for the most part unable to help; but that was going to change – the Elder of the pair planned on it. Ancient garnet eyes turned to study the younger of the duo, whose existence had gone for so long unknown to their comrades; perhaps it was past time to correct that oversight.

"They are not complete. They will need guidance from one familiar with the ways of the enemy," the older proposed.

"Then you will be leaving?" the younger asked, failing at hiding the envy in the young but old voice. So long had the younger stayed here, watching and training, waiting and waiting for the day to be reunited with them…

"No."

"No?" there was clear surprised in the younger one's voice.

"Go to them. Go to them and guide them…Soldier Pluto."

Garnet eyes widened, staring into an older, wiser set of identical eyes. "You mean it? Truly?"

"It is time. They others shall awaken, the Senshi will be complete and they along with the Guard shall defeat Shinnok's minions…and Shinnok himself if necessary."

"It will be done. The Senshi and Guard will prevail!"

In a whirl of darkly colored garnet and green energies, the younger vanished from the place that was the nexus of all dimensions and their respective timelines, leaving the older to contemplate the path that would be tread by the Senshi and their allies.

"We're cutting it close and the path will be hard, but I know you will guide them to victory, little brother…" whispered the tall woman; the light from the infinite gateways cast an eerie glow over her key-like staff and tanned skin, catching the highlights of her long dark green hair as it swirled around her sailor-like _fuku_.

-

-

-

In a Realm that was far from Earth, a realm so dissimilar to it, constantly cast in perpetually twilight; the shadows of this continuous twilight caused the Realm to be blanketed in shadows that were cast by the light of the two moons that hung in the sky and for the temperature to be quite cold – the only precipitation known to the inhabitants since the centuries ago when the suns vanished was snow. The moonlight made the squat, boxy fortress build beside a sheer cliff face look harsher and uglier then when it had been built when the realm had actual sunlight. Moving around inside the armaments of the fortress were organized bands composed of mercenaries and the mutated nomads that freely roamed OutWorld. They had one purpose: to serve their Dark God Shinnok. They worshiped and fought fanatically for his favor; Shinnok's words, cast through the High Priestess that was the only daughter of the General that commanded the fort were considered the highest law. Some of the mercenaries among them only fought for their greed but were being slowly converted to worshiping Shinnok's ways with the promises of fame and fortune.

The War Room of this Fortress was always in use, with the General or one of his upper echelon plotting with the course of Shinnok's escape from the NeatherRealm; often they were in communication with their agent on Earth realm, a dark warlock called Horace – he was one of the few of the Brotherhood that knew the truth behind the organization and he controlled its members with an utterly ruthless iron fist. The soft murmur of voices constantly echoed in the War Room; very rarely were the voices within ever raised as the secrecy of the plans made by the occupants an absolute must. Standing at the head of the long table covered in maps was the general commanding the Fortress. He was a behemoth, almost seven feet tall in height, with a muscular build that showed strength and agility; with the late hour by their clocks, he was garbed accordingly, in semi-loose tunic and pants of a silvery-gray material. The hard leather slippers that adorned his feet creaked slightly as he shifted, placing his powerful hands on the table as he stared broodingly at the maps laid out before him with his yellowish-green eyes; the simple black crown that adorned his head almost seamlessly bled into his dark blue hair, which appeared black in the shadows of the room.

At a casual glance, one would have assumed that he was Human or Edenian, but his pointed ears and his four-fingered hands would have told one differently. His thumb tapped against the ancient parchment against the emblem on the map representing a portal between Realms; getting his agents through that portal was always difficult but with the rumors of his Lord Shinnok gathering strength, all the security around the portals was increasing heavily making it nearly impossible. True, his magi could simply create a new portal but that would be dicey and he'd prefer that they saved their mana for the portals that would be used for the invading forces. That meant he could only send a limited number of agents in a very indirect route to the Earth realm.

The man narrowed his catlike eyes in thought as he pondered his Lord's most recent orders. They were not logical, but they were his orders, no matter how tricky they would be to pull off. But Taibrus Caddock did not get this far by being stupid nor by disobeying his Lord's orders. And if Shinnok wanted Gaelbhan to go to Earth realm to help over see the search for the Silver Orb, then so bet it. But getting a Shokan to Earth Realm was hard enough; it was much harder when that Shokan had the blue-tinged skin marking him as having Cryoromancer blood and skills would be so much harder…and that, that would be a challenge.

And he _loved_ a good challenge…


	6. The Senshi vs Scorpious

**THE PRINCESS AND THE AVATAR**

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Zpan(underscore)Sven(at)hotmail(dot)com

**SUMMARY:** Finding Mamoru in the arms of another, Usagi is saved from the Earth Prince's beating by a mysterious ninja and is brought into a world of mystical ancient tournaments….

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** The allies have come together, but it's a battle of wits and ideals between the experienced _shinobi_ Scorpious and the Senshi whom seem to balk at the idea of fighting and killing something that isn't a Youma. Meanwhile, their enemies gain more ground…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mortal Kombat or Sailor Moon. If you don't recognize it, odds are it's mine…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Scorpious* is 19, the Inner Senshi and Usagi is 17, Mamoru is 23, the Outer Senshi (Neptune, Uranus) is 21, Pluto looks 24 but is over 5000, Hotaru is 15, Carmen* is 16, Scorpio* is over 100, although he looks around his late 20s early 30s. Normally I can't stand Rei/Sailor Mars, but for her fans, I'll be nice and change her character into something I can tolerate while trying to stay as true to her original character as I can. However, it's open season on Mamoru-baka. _Kukukuku_…

For pics of the crew, head over to my DeviantArt account: www(dot)zpansven(dot)deviantart(dot)com

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

("Speech in a foreign language")

_('Thought in a foreign language_')

_-Sign language- _

_**.Telepathy..**_

**TIMELINE: **Post-Chaos Arc for Sailor Moon, Post-Mortal Kombat 4. Major AU on both sides.

**RATING:** PG-13

**WARNINGS:** LVSY/Y

**ARCHIVE:** , , , others please ask.

**JAPANESE- ENGLISH DICTIONARY:**

_Hai _– Yes

_Iie_ – no

_Kono yaro_ – jerk, asshole, ect

_Bakayaro_ – asshole, jerk, ect

_Onna_ – woman

_hime-sama _– princess

Youma – monster, demon

_Ore wa_ – I am. A rough way to introduce one's self.

_Atashi wa_ – I am. Very feminine way of introducing oneself; can be considered flirty, often used by young women and flamboyantly homosexual men.

_Nande_ – What

_Nani_ – What

_Tsuki no Hime_ – Princess of the Moon

_Tsuki_ – Moon

_Fuku_ – uniform, primarily the type worn by the Senshi

_Miko_ – priestess

_Gakki_ – brat

_Temee_ – bastard

_Kisama_ – bitch/bastard

_Wakizashi_ – a smaller version of a katana, usually the backup weapon

_Bo Shuriken_ – dagger-like shuriken, often without a hilt and easily concealed within the hand

_Hira Shuriken_ – normal star-shaped shuriken, ranging from three points to six or more.

_Senbon_ – acupuncture needles, can be used as throwing weapons by ninja

_Kunai_ – a throwing knife, larger then a bo shuriken, with a double edge and a hilt

_Tekko_ – hand covers/wrist guards

_Kyahan_ – shin guards

_Tabi_ – split toe socks worn with the traditional sandals. Modern versions of _tabi_ have a hard rubber sole, making them into footwear on their own, generally favored by ninja.

_Shinobi_ – another word for Ninja. Assassin.

-

**CHAPTER SIX: THE SENSHI vs. SCORPIOUS**

-

The Senshi and the Chosen warriors of the Earth Realm were lead through the caverns by their new allies, rising higher and higher until they passed the narrow slit-like windows, their opened shutters allowing a fresh breeze to sweep into the corridors; the windows were tall but narrow, making it difficult for someone to climb through, but perfect for an archer or someone with a long-ranged weapon to take a snipers' position if needed. Many of the doors lining the corridors were closed but some were open enough to allow glimpses of different rooms, many of which appeared to be living quarters.

The temperature inside the fortress was cool, but pleasant with the stone walls shifting from being carved from the mountain's rock face to bricks of the same stone material; the wear on the stones showed their age and made the transfer almost seamless – but despite the fortress's age, it seemed to be as sturdy and impenetrable as the day it had been built. On the walls were silk wall hangings as old as the fortress, carefully tended and hung in a way that they would not be able to offer an intruder cover.

Their journey took them to the heart of the fortress, into a room with a large table; covering the table was a map of the world that seemed to shimmer in the lighting of the room. Several of the chairs were decorated in varying degrees, as though for specifically designated people, with four located where the corners of the square table had appeared to be cut off. Three of the chairs were occupied; the occupants were all female, but that seemed to be their only similarity.

The one in the dark red chair with the kanji for fire encircled by the four comma-like tomoe representing the elements carved on the high back was red-haired, the casually plaited hair the color of dark flames; her eyes were a fiery reddish-orange and under the harsh light of the room her skin was white. The woman rose as they entered, her tired face taking a slight smile at the sight of the group formed by the Chosen of Earth, the Inner Senshi, Usagi, and her own ninja. "Welcome to the War Room. I am Pyre, Grandmistress of the Sa'hill."

She didn't look old enough to be the leader of a ninja clan – despite the lines of exhaustion on her face that she wore like badges of honor, the red-haired woman looked barely legal age; her garb was simple, a white tunic with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows to reveal on her wrists black leather _tekko_, black breeches, and a crimson sash belted at her waist. She waved a hand at the other two women: "My fellow GrandMistresses – Terra and Tundra."

The woman called Terra was sitting in a brown chair with green trim, the kanji of nature surrounded by the four tomoe; she was earthy and athletic, her skin a rich caramel with a green tinge to her dark hair, drawn back in a simple thick braid of hair at the back of her head. Like Pyre, her attire was simple – a white sleeveless tunic, brown breeches and a forest-green sash at her waist; clasped around her powerful biceps were bronze bands and black leather _tekko_ protected her wrists and the back of her hands. Terra smiled at them and Makoto of Jupiter could feel a familiar power thrum between them -- she was a nature elemental, just like her; the GrandMistress even had green eyes like her.

Tundra seemed the polar opposite of Pyre as her name suggested, her blue chair having the kanji of ice in the center of the four tomoe; her hair was a pale blue that bordered on white, pulled back in a severe bun at the back of her head, making her pale features seem sharper and pointed. In the stark lighting of the War Room, the icy woman's skin appeared to be as white as her long sleeved tunic and contrasted sharply with her black breeches and _tekko_; the only splash of color was the icy-blue sash at her waist. A shiver went down the spine of the Mercury Senshi as her eyes locked with the arctic blue-white eyes of the GrandMistress; the young bluenette didn't need her own abilities to tell her this was an Ice elemental like herself – in fact, the sheer cold that radiated from the woman's spirit made the young Senshi wonder if she was even human.

Lieutenant Blade and Lui Kang stepped forward for the Chosen of Earth and with a serene smile, Usagi seemed to glide forward; instantly her Senshi knew she was in tune with her past self, Princess Serenity. The petite blonde's head tilted as she curtsied, spreading her hands palm up to show peaceful intentions.

"Lady Pyre. Thank you for hosting us in this time of crisis," Usagi murmured as she slowly straightened. "_Atashi wa_ Tsukino Usagi, Guardian of the Ginzuishou."

"And the young woman supposedly kidnapped by a member of my clan," the red-haired _kunoichi_ murmured, amusement in her fiery eyes.

"Rescued would be far more accurate. Our common enemy managed to sink their claws into my fiancé and Scorpious-kun interceded," the small blonde murmured, diplomatically ignoring the arching of the older teen's brow as she shot a look at the towering ninja; a wicked gleam promising much ribbing appeared in those fiery eyes.

Off to the side, a door opened, admitting a pair of people, male and female carrying trays; the pair set the trays on a long side table pressed against the far wall, setting up a snack buffet. Their forms were shadowy, the lights of the room focused over the table casting the corners into shadows without the other lights of the large room turned on.

"Sasuke! Sasori!" A female voice called out the pair of names; rushing towards the group was the woman --she resembled an older Pyre, her long red hair was shot through with silver and white threads and there were faint laugh lines around her mouth and crow's feet at the corners of her Reptilian green eyes. The older woman's garb resembled her young counter part, only with a golden-green sash in place of a red one.

Scorpio bit back a groan before stepping forward, opening his arms to embrace the red-haired woman that barreled into him. "Awww, Mom, don't call me that in front of Outsiders…"

"I wouldn't if you would be a good son and not have me worrying for how long you've been gone, Sasuke! Or don't you remember what I did to you the last time you pulled this very same stunt?" She retorted, pulling back and looking up at her son, a crimson brow arched.

Scorpio – or, as his mother addressed him, Sasuke – cringed at the memory of his baby pictures splayed on welcome banners all over the fortress he'd been born in. "Last time I was gone for thirty years with sporadic contact, this was only a couple months, and I was looking for a certain hardheaded _gakki_…"

Scorpious growled deep in his chest as he glared at his brother, his golden eyes flashing in annoyance as he spoke through gritted teeth, "I didn't need your help – I was doing fine on my own."

"Sasori!"

The towering ninja ignored his mother's reproachful tone as he addressed Pyre. "This is not the time for pleasantries. War is at hand and there is an invasion to prevent. Several of our allies need training and we need information, immediately."

"Who needs training?" Sailor Mars asked incredulously of the towering ninja.

Scorpious was never the sort to be polite – he lacked the training in many common manners so his words were blunt and considered down right rude: "You do."

"Excuse me?" The outraged gasp came from Sailor Venus, whom was considered the most veteran fighter of the Inner Senshi.

"You are not fighting Youma," Scorpious reminded them, his scowl causing hard shadows to form on his already harsh features. "You are fighting highly trained killers whom specialize in hand-to-hand combat. Some are trained in the use of magic, some training in specific weapons, even elements. You have speed, agility, strength, and a rapid healing factor, but you do not have the training nor the will to kill something that is not a Youma. These people are honorless, underhanded, and will kill you the second your back is turned if you do not kill them first."

"They're human aren't they? Can't they be purified with the Ginzuishou?" Usagi murmured, frowning; wasn't that what was supposed to happen in Crystal Tokyo, purify the humans so there will be no evil in their hearts…?

"Purified?" Lt Blade asked in confusion.

"I don't know all the Ginzuishou is capable of, but I was told by one of the older Senshi that in a future she saw, the Ginzuishou could be used to remove the evil from the hearts of humanity, to remove the inclination to do evil…" Usagi explained, trying to recall all the mysterious Sailor Pluto had told her of the possible future.

"So it removes their free will," the arctic voice came from the woman called Tundra; there was a faint accent to her words that sounded vaguely Spanish.

"Pardon?" Usagi asked, confusion on her features.

"Everyone has the free will to do good or evil. To remove the choice of doing evil hampers, even disregards their free will entirely," the icy woman elaborated with a hint of annoyance in her monotonous voice.

"Oh!" The petite blonde's eyes widened in understanding. "I believe that's what it'd do. I…I can't recall everything – my memories of that life are so vague and many haven't returned to me…"

"It'd be better to kill them; death would be kinder then removing their free will," Scorpio murmured, his eyes darting over to Scorpious.

"Kill them or 'purify' them, you still don't have what it takes to **defeat** them," the taller, younger _shinobi_ snapped. "If you do not attack them with the intent to kill them, you're signing your own death warrant – after they torture you of course. Do you think Lt Blade was exaggerating about the type of people that exist within the Brotherhood? She's not. Servants of Shinnok are one of three types: mercenaries whom fight for their greed, sadistic monsters such as Hadeon, or people whom are enslaved against their will."

"But…they're human…" Sailor Mercury whispered. "They could be saved…"

"Human beings have the greatest capacity for kindness," Sailor Jupiter added. "If guided to the…"

The tall Senshi trailed of when she saw Scorpious grab the hem of his worn black tee-shirt, yanking it up and off to expose his broad chest and shoulders; curling around from his back, stark against his tanned skin were deep gouging scars. His golden eyes were emotionless as he looked down at Jupiter. "Human beings are also capable of great cruelty. To change someone from evil to good, they must be properly motivated, but some are born evil, such as Hitler. But if the footage of the Holocaust, the statistics of how many died under his regime does not prove that some are inherently evil, perhaps this will."

The tall _shinobi_ turned away from them, presenting them his back. Sailor Mercury's gloved hands flew up to cover her mouth in shock, the blood draining from her face to render her a sickly white. Behind her, Sailor Jupiter staggered backwards, her high ponytail swishing as she shook her head in disbelief; she bumped into the stunned Sailor Venus, whom had lost her healthy tan. The raven-haired Sailor Mars stared, her violet eyes tracing the deep disfiguring scars on the _shinobi_'s broad back.

The blunette Senshi of Mercury, training in the field of medicine to be a doctor swallowed her rising bile as she visibly traced the vicious scars gouging through the thick, powerful muscles of his back, extending from the trapezius, curling around over the deltoids, latissimus dorsi, and obliquus externous to reach his front and trailing over his gluteus medius to underneath the waistband of his tight, faded blue jeans. The sheer scar tissue that was hidden beneath the skin…the pain the scars must cause him in colder climates…

"What did...Who would…Why would?!" The petite Senshi didn't realize she'd spoken her disjointed thoughts out loud until the _shinobi_ before her answered.

"A barbed cat'o'nine, a Lin Kuei named Mindbender, and because I disobeyed his orders," Scorpious replied as he turned, pulling the tee-shirt back on to cover the scars. His eyes met Usagi's and found no shock, no horror or pity in them, only understanding for the pain he must have endured; she'd seen them more often then many others around him and when Typhoon treated his injuries, the Senshi didn't get a good glimpse of him shirtless.

"Orders?" Sailor Mars asked hoarsely, her voice almost unrecognizable. "What did he want you to do…?"

"It was a test, of my loyalty to the Lin Kuei. You see, I was not born in their order – I was one of those stolen as a young child, but more importantly, I was the child of the Shuri Ryu clan, their enemy so they assigned Mindbender to my training to ensure I would be loyal to them…" Scorpious seemed to trail off, lost in memories. "I was a child then, ten I think. They brought a child they had captured on their raids, a child they considered useless because she was mentally impaired. I think she was eight, maybe younger…."

"What…?" Sailor Venus murmured, confused.

"I was to prove my loyalty by killing her with my bare hands," the bleakness of his voice as he turned his gaze down to look at his scar-covered hands as though seeing them differently then they; perhaps he did, with his unknown past, his unknown deeds. "I refused. Mindbender was furious and…I don't remember all of it but I remember lying in a pool of my own blood, watching him torture her, kill her, and I was completely helpless to stop him."

The _shinobi_ dropped his hands, straightening his back and shoulder, his golden eyes sharp and hard as he looked at the shaken Senshi, his voice hard. "The Brotherhood is full of people worse then Mindbender. They are too _dangerous_, too _powerful_ to incarcerate. They must be crippled or killed. That is the only option open to you. You will train and when the time comes, you **will** kill. If I have to help beat that knowledge into you, I will."

-

-

-

What passed for day had arrived and the armies of the squat fortress went through their drills while their leaders planned. Located deep in the subterranean levels of the dark fortress was a level dedicated to the worship of Shinnok; it was not just a hall of worship, it was here the High Priestess lived and meditated, communing with the Fallen Elder God. The Hall of Worship was at the same time simple yet ornate to the point of what some would considered tacky – rectangular in shape, the walls were covered in elaborate tapestries that depicted the greatness of their God and at the farthest end, hiding the entrance to the High Priestess's Quarters was a massive shrine.

The heavy smoke of incense drifted through the stagnant air, wafting along with the soft murmuring chants of the young woman sitting in a lotus position before the altar; she wore a robe made of a thin, nearly transparent material that was made from the reeds of the underground springs that were plentiful in the numerous subterranean caverns of the twilight Realm. The room had poor ventilation, and when a sudden hot breeze carrying the scent of charred flesh suddenly blew through out the Hall of Worship, the chanting stopped mid-word and the Preistess's eyes opened, her head tilting back far enough for her robe's hood to fall back and her dark reddish-orange hair to tumble down her back.

"_I hear, Oh Great One…I obey…!"_ She breathed softly._ "I will tell Father to prepare!"_

When the hot breeze ended, the scent of charred flesh remained to linger with the incense; the Priestess rose gracefully to her feet, despite the long time she'd spent sitting in her prayers and the hard leather soles of her slippers click-clacked against the tiles as she darted from the altar. The Priestess of Shinnok only paused to grab her heavy cloak, tossing it over her shoulders in order to protect her from the cold of the fortress's corridors as she rushed to the War Room.

Her father needed to know of their enemies gathering, of the meddling Temporal Guardians seeking to aid the Guardians of the Silver Orb. The Brotherhood must be mobilized to delay them before they could gather any more strength!


	7. Preperation For Battle!

**THE PRINCESS AND THE AVATAR**

**AUTHOR:** Zpan Sven

**E-MAIL:** Finding Mamoru in the arms of another, Usagi is saved from the Earth Prince's beating by a mysterious ninja and is brought into a world of mystical ancient tournaments….

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** The allies have gathered and knowledge is shared…now they need guidance…but will they be willing to follow the mysterious Soldier Pluto?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mortal Kombat or Sailor Moon. If you don't recognize it, odds are it's mine…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Scorpious is 19, the Inner Senshi and Usagi is 17, Mamoru is 23, the Outer Senshi (Neptune, Uranus) is 21, Pluto looks 24 but is over 5000, Hotaru is 15, Carmen is 16, Scorpio is over 100, although he looks around his late 20s early 30s. Normally I can't stand Rei/Sailor Mars, but for her fans, I'll be nice and change her character into something I can tolerate while trying to stay as true to her original character as I can. However, it's open season on Mamoru-baka. Kukukuku…

For pics of the crew, head over to my DeviantArt account: www(dot)zpansven(dot) deviantart(dot)com

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"Speech in a foreign language"

_'Thought in a foreign language_'

_-Sign language- _

_**.Telepathy..**_

**TIMELINE: **Post-Chaos Arc for Sailor Moon, Post-Mortal Kombat 4. Major AU on both sides.

**RATING:** PG-13

**WARNINGS:** LVSY/Y

**ARCHIVE:** others please ask.

**JAPANESE- ENGLISH DICTIONARY:**

_Hai_ – Yes

_Iie_ – no

_Kono yaro_ – jerk, asshole, ect

_Bakayaro_ – asshole, jerk, ect

_Onna_ – woman

_hime-sama_ – princess

Youma – monster, demon

_Ore_ _wa_ – I am. A rough way to introduce one's self.

_Atashi wa_ – I am. Very feminine way of introducing oneself; can be considered flirty, often used by young women and flamboyantly homosexual men.

_Nande_ – What

_Nani_ – What

_Tsuki no Hime_ – Princess of the Moon

_Tsuki_ – Moon

_Fuku_ – uniform, primarily the type worn by the Senshi

_Miko_ – priestess

_Gakki_ – brat

_Temee_ – bastard

_Kisama_ – bitch/bastard

_Wakizashi_ – a smaller version of a katana, usually the backup weapon

_Bo Shuriken_ – dagger-like shuriken

_Hira_ _Shuriken_ – normal Star-shaped shuriken, ranging from three points to six or more.

_Tekko_ – hand covers/wrist guards

_Kyahan_ – shin guards

_Tabi_ – split toe socks worn with the traditional sandals. Modern versions of _tabi_ have a hard rubber sole, making them into footwear on their own, generally favored by ninja.

_Shinobi_ – another word for Ninja. Assassin.

_Kunoichi_ – female _shinobi_

-

**CHAPTER SEVEN: PREPERATION FOR BATTLE!**

"Sasori," the woman Scorpio called 'Mother' addressed Scorpious, reaching up to brush her fingertips to the faint shadow of stubble on his chin; Usagi had noticed during her stay under his care that he developed facial hair at a much slower rate then Mamoru had, probably an attribute to his alien blood. The towering man looked down at the older woman and she continued. "Everyone must be exhausted after what I've heard of your adventures. Let us discuss what we know of the enemy and train on the morrow."

The _shinobi_ hesitated before reluctantly sighing out his agreement of her statement, "As you will."

The GrandMistress Pyre sent the older woman a grateful look as she gestured to the many seats around the table of the War Room. "Please, sit. We have much to do."

The ever-wary Lt Blade sat with her back to one of the corners of the room, where she could watch the doors; her partner sat to her right and the Mortal Kombat Champion sat to her left. The renegade Lin Kuei Sub-Zero sat beside Lui Kang, eyeing the various Sa'hill members cautiously. Kurtis Stryker slid into a seat beside Major Briggs, leaning forward to scan in the map on the table before him in unabashed curiosity, his hazel eyes trailing over the marked places of interest. The GrandMistress called Terra leaned forward, resting her palms on the cool wood of the table as Usagi lead her Senshi to the table; Scorpious sat beside her, with Mars on her other side. The older woman sat across from her youngest son and smiled kindly at Usagi as the remaining Senshi settled with Mercury and Jupiter beside Stryker; Venus took the empty seat between Sub-Zero and Mars.

Pyre leaned forward, bracing her hands on the table, at the edge of the map. "As one can tell, this is a map of our Realm. I'm certain that Lt Blade and Major Briggs can _identify_ many of these marked locations quite _easily_…"

"These are some of the **known** locations for _several_ of the Brotherhood's cells," the blonde lieutenant agreed, leaning forward in her seat, her wariness forgotten as she focused on some of the markers in a different color. "What are these _green_ ones?"

On the map, scattered across the continents of the Realm were various pins in different colors – black, green, red, blue, and white. "Those represent the cells _we_ have **captured**. The blue ones are _suspected_ cells, and the red ones are very **active** ones – we believe some of the Brotherhood's highest ranked members have _command_ of them."

"And the white?" Jax questioned, noting how many white markers were on the board.

"We believe those are _support_ cells, residences along with medical and research divisions," Tundra informed them, her pale fingers laced together before her mouth as she studied each of their new allies with an icy, calculating gaze. "Perhaps these are even the locations where they keep their **prisoners**."

"And the black ones represent _what_?" Mercury asked softly, noticing the distance between the few black markers on the map.

"Portals into Earth Realm…" Lui Kang whispered the reply before any of the four GrandMistresses could speak, pointing to one in particular. "_That_ one is near my **home**, the Temple of Light…"

Pyre nodded in agreement. "They are under the watch of several _lesser_ Gods and Goddesses, whom report **directly** to Lord Raiden and Lord Fuijin, the protectors of this Realm."

"There's a red and white marker near _each_ of the portal markers," Usagi noted in worry.

"We believe that the Brotherhood's _superior_ sends them supplies that cannot be **found** on Earth Realm and are perhaps set up near the portals in preparation to _aid_ the **invading** forces," Terra stated.

"If they have a group of powerful enough Magi, then they can **force** portals open _anywhere_ they wish," noted a different, masculine voice.

Heads turned to look at the man several of the Allied Chosen of Earth and Inner Senshi thought a servant standing at the side table preparing a goblet of wine -- his garb was plain, loose black pants tucked into black leather boots and long sleeved kimono-styled tunic of orangey-yellow wrapped around his torso that was belted with a simple _obi_ of black fabric; his hair was black and fell free around his shoulders, faint traces of silver visible at his temples. When he straightened, turning to look at them, it was with blank white eyes that seemed to glow in his tanned face.

Pyre nodded thoughtfully as she examined the map, tracing faint lines that were neither lines of longitude or latitude, lines that seemed to swirl at random places, forming small star-shapes at various places on the map near several of the black markers. "Very true, Magnus; but I recall something about leylines and nodes…?"

"Yes. Portals will form best where there is a **constant** supply of energy…_permanent_ Portals at least. A **temporary**, one-way one needs a location with _enough_ energy to be tapped into by the Magi; any nearby leylines and nodes will be siphoned off to help supply the temporary portal however long it's open – it is possible that the more magically sensitive members of the Brotherhood could be _scouting_ for these potential locations…" He spoke as though used to lecturing a class as he placed the goblet he held on a nearby tray with a wide assortment of drinks from bottled water to cans of soda to goblets of wine.

"And you are…?" Mars asked, her eyes narrowed as she studied the aura of the man before her; he was older then he looked – **way** older – and there was this quiet, contained power that seemed to radiate off him…

"This is Magnus – he's the leader of the Magi around here," Pyre introduced the man as he seemed to glide forward, a tray of drinks in his hands. "As such, he's also the primary teacher of those more magically inclined with-in the clan."

"You five…have very bright auras," Magnus noted of Usagi and her Senshi; his blank gaze seemed to bore into each one as he studied them individually, "Your mystical energies seem to be very connected to your elements and your emotions…"

"H-how do you know that?" Venus stammered out in surprise.

"I cannot see the way that you do, but the way I _can_ see allows me to see the auras of those around me. It would take **years** of intense training for a person sensitive enough to see like I do," he informed them. "It is an honor to finally meet the Senshi that my old friend speaks of so fondly."

"Your old friend?" Mars asked, her hackles rising as she shifted in her chair in preparation to leap to her feet.

"Yes. Goes by the name of Pluto, actually," the older man drawled, a slight smile curving his lips.

"Pluto?! You know Sailor Pluto?" The raven-haired Senshi gasped in shock, reeling in surprise as her eyes widened.

"Sailor? No. But I do know a _Soldier_ Pluto."

"Soldier?!" Jupiter asked, exchanging looks with Usagi and her fellow Inner Senshi.

"For each Sailor, there is a Soldier, a counterpart," a new voice lectured, seeming to echo in the room, causing all but Magnus to tense; the voice was a masculine tenor that was young, yet old. "With your memories not yet fully restored, you probably don't remember, at least, not clearly. Do you recall a male around you always, perhaps one whom resembled you in some degree?"

"Resembled me…? I…remember…" Mercury frowned, recalling the hazy memories she carried, which would return to her in her dreams as she relieved parts of her previous life. "There is a boy that I know, but cannot remember his name. I know he is close to me, because we're _always_ studying together and he's trying to get me to go play outside, to explore… He looks like me, the same hair and eyes…"

"There is a boy…" Venus murmured softly, her eyes becoming unfocused. "His hair has more orange in it then mine, but he has my eyes… He loves to practice with his bow… And he loves to tease me even more, always with a game or prank to pull on people and reveling with me in the trouble he makes…"

Jupiter's head tilted back, her eyes closing as she recalled a recent dream she had. "I know a boy. He has a laugh like mine and he looks like a male version of me, with the same color of my hair and eyes… He loves to fight and wrestle, just like me, and we're always sparing and wrestling…"

"I…I…the boy…looks like me…" Mars acknowledged. "He's so _serious_ but he looses his temper easily, especially when he feels like he or I am being talked down to. He…he wants to keep me safe, happy…"

Usagi clasped her hands before her, smiling serenely. "The boy I know has an infectious laugh and smile, always able to make me feel better, even when I've tripped over my own feet or the tutors fuss at me for doing something wrong. He helps me get better and stronger. I always tease him that if he grows his hair out and we put him in a dress, he could probably pass as me… But…there's another, not a boy but a young man…tall and golden with such a solemn face…"

"They are your Soldiers, your protectors. A Sailor Senshi is more magically inclined then a Soldier and they are long-ranged fighters for the most part – a Soldier is there to attack close range, to help keep the Sailor Senshi safe while she attacks. They are your opposites, similar but different; there has only been a single female Soldier, and she is one of the Outers' own – technically Mamoru could be considered the first male Sailor," the voice informed them.

"Is there a Soldier for each planet? And why do they resemble us?" Mercury asked, trying to remember the boy's name from her previous life's childhood memory.

"Yes – for each Sailor, there is a Soldier. Soldiers have two duties – protect the Sailors, and to protect the Prince of the Sun, as the Sailor protects the Princess of the Moon." There was a flicker in Usagi's peripheral vision, but when she looked, she saw nothing but a blank wall; she could see the others looking around for the voice's source as well and coming up with nothing. "As for _why_ they look like **you**…its quite _simple_, actually – it is because they are your **brothers**. _Twin_ brothers, to be precise. The only non-twin pairs to be born in your generation were the siblings of Pluto and Saturn."

"And the young man? The golden one…?" Usagi asked, twisting in her chair to look for the voice.

"He is the Prince of the Sun, Solaris the Thirteenth," the voice replied softly.

"Not another suitor I hope…" Jupiter asked, feeling both worried and annoyed that another man their Princess had been kind to in her past life might be still pursuing her in this one.

There was a booming laugh. "Oh Gods and Goddess no, dearest Makoto! He is far worse then any mere suitor! You see, he is her elder brother, the heir to her Father's Kingdom of the Sun, as she is the heir to her Mother's Kingdom the Moon."

"What?" Mars yelped, halfway rising from her seat only for Venus to place a hand on her shoulder and gently force her back down.

"Then do I have another sister whom acts as the Sailor for the Sun Kingdom?" Usagi wondered softly.

"No, merely a half second cousin; she's known to you in this life, but her power has yet to waken and that untapped power is a draw to those whom seek to drain the life force of others..."

"What did you mean by Solaris being worse then any of my other suitors? And will the Sailor of the Sun's powers awaken soon?" the reincarnated _Tsuki-hime_ asked the voice.

"Because, _hime-sama_, Solaris, whom was trained alongside his Soldiers, is very over-protective of his beloved younger siblings and his Imperial Golden Crystal is the near equal to yours; think of what that means – any whom dare make you cry has always been on the receiving end of his swift and brutal wrath." They couldn't see it, but they could tell there was a smirk in that voice.

"Imperial Golden Crystal? Is that like Mamoru-san's Crystal?" asked the ever inquisitive Senshi of Mercury.

"Actually, many of the historians in the Silver Millennium believed they are part of the _same_ crystal because it is reputed that millennia ago, the fifth King of the Sun **gave** a _fragment_ of his Crystal to the first Queen of Earth to show her his favor after she had brought the planet under the rule of her throne in Atlantis, weakening the _original_ crystal and giving the Queen of Earth the ability to become the first Senshi for her world; her consort became the first Soldier Senshi of Earth and their titles were passed down to throughout their bloodline, as your titles and powers have been as well."

"How do you know all of this?" Sailor Mars asked with a healthy dose of suspicion.

The air suddenly rippled, causing the more 'jumpy' of the assembled group to suddenly leap to their feet, reaching for various weaponry; the ripple revealed itself to be a swiftly spinning staff that suddenly paused, the butt end tapping against the stone floor. Before them was a teenager in a uniform of sorts with dark blue hair in a loose topknot favored by samurai from ages past and garnet eyes that silently told that his true age was far older then the youth of his face made them think. The uniform was familiar to the Sailor Senshi but they could not swear to having seen it before – a simple tunic tucked into breeches with knee-high boots and a short black leather-like coat fastened by silvery-chains.

He wore the colors of Pluto, the dark, almost black green and garnet. The staff her had resembled Sailor Pluto's in the fact it was shaped vaguely like an older key, though his was half a foot taller then him and topped with the royal insignia of the Pluto royal family, with a small garnet orb resting in the curve of the 'P'. The young man who was not young gave a slight bow.

"Greetings, my fellow Senshi and allies against those that threaten this galaxy -- I am Soldier Pluto." He introduced himself solemnly before suddenly grinning impishly. "No autographs or flash photography, please!"

Somewhere where all of time and space met and converged to form the legendary Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto was very glad no one was around to witness her faceplant – she had a reputation to uphold after all…

For a moment there was a figurative tumbleweed blowing in the background before the self-proclaimed Soldier Pluto straightened, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck with his free hand before lowering his hand and looking solemn once more. "So, are you ready to get to business? I can promise you this right now, if we aren't careful then the possible futures I've seen end in utter and complete devastation for not just the Earth Realm or even this universe, but those beyond it!"

The backs of the assembled allies stiffened at the reminder of the danger they faced, even as he continued. "There is no time to _waste_ – train and prepare, for this battle will **cost** you dearly and if you are **ill-prepared** it could cost you not **just** _your_ life, or even the life of the man or woman _beside_ you, but the lives of the innocents of Earth and **beyond**! _Do you understand_?"

"Yes!" Usagi called out, her voice trembling but full of bravery, her Senshi snapping out in unison their agreement with their Princess: "Right!"

"We cannot – will not -- fail!" Pyre vowed, her fists clenched as her assembled clansmen and women murmured their agreement. "So swears the Sa'hill! Our full might shall be unleashed on our foes!"

"Whatever it takes, we will do it," Lui Kang stated

"Then we must gather powerful allies, powerful weapons! **All** Senshi shall be awakened, **all** former Chosen of Earth gathered together to help against this threat -- if the Earth falls, then the rest of the universe and beyond is **doomed** because we've not faced a threat like this and pray to whatever deity you worship it never will _again_. Forget Shao Khan! Forget Chaos! Shinnok and his Brotherhood are an evil unlike any you've ever met! Among them the odds of finding a potential ally to help us from within are close to nil; they are _ruthless_, _cold-hearted_, and **merciless**. Those they don't kill they will enslave and twist to their will, breaking them and remolding them in their own twisted image." Soldier Pluto thundered. "Enjoy this night for it may be the last night of a full, peaceful rest you can _indulge_ in for a while, because tomorrow you train for **war**!"

-

-

-

For the reincarnated Sailor Senshi, they had forgotten what a war-rally was like and when the assembled had broke for the night, they were visibly weary and trotted along after the kind mother of Scorpious, whom they had been introduced to as Khara, alongside Lt Blade, who looked as exhausted as they felt; the males had followed after Magnus to the male dormitory.

"Follow me, children. You must be so tired after your adventure today…" Khara murmured, leading the five young women and the female Lieutenant towards the women's dormitory. "I'm _certain_ we have clothing in **all** of your sizes and the bathroom is fully stocked with toiletries, so don't worry about needing a thing. _Breakfast_ will be around _seven_, although knowing **both** of my youngest sons' training habits you will **up** before _dawn_ to train…"

-

-

-

It hurt so much, trying to struggle through the heavy veils that shrouded his consciousness. One would think swimming to consciousness from a drugged oblivion wouldn't be so painful, but it was.

But even with the pain, he _had_ to be careful, careful not to alert his captors he was regaining himself. Because if they knew he was regaining awareness, regaining strength to fight them, they would kill them…

And then who would be able to destroy them from within?

It was the least he could do, to make up for what he'd been made to do, for being controlled once more like a puppet into hurting Usa. Because dammit, even if it was the love Endymion had for Serenity, he still loved her, cared about her; she was a ray of light in his dark world and so long she was safe and happy, that's all that mattered.

And if making his little Usa safe, making her happy, meant he had to _sacrifice_ himself in a suicide attack…

Then Chiba Mamoru would do it.


End file.
